The Angels' Love
by williewildcat
Summary: A series of one shots featuring Castiel and his angel Brooklyn! Shameless smut and fluff abound! Part of the Brooklyn and Castiel Chronicles! I changed the title and summary to reflect updates! Please R
1. Castiel's Proposal

_**Note: **_ I do not own the characters from Supernatural but am only borrowing the guys and girls so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there that has been supportive in these stories and characters: YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!!!!

**A/N** I decided to do a Valentine's Day one shot as I am home sick today….

_A certain angel gets schooled in the day of love and decides to surprise a certain hunter…_

"Brady, what's Valentine's Day?" The angel of Thursday tilted his head meeting Brady's brown eyes with curious blue ones. The younger hunter raised an eyebrow at the seraph.

"You mean to tell me from all the watching you've done that you never learned what Valentine's Day is?" The angel shook his head lowering his eyes towards the floor. Brady felt slightly embarrassed by his response. Castiel was still new to the human tradition of observing certain days of the year, Valentine's Day being one.

"Right, you are still new at all this holiday stuff. Okay well I suppose it's best to start from the beginning then. I'll do the Cliff notes version. Valentine's Day was originally a pagan day to celebrate love but the Christians hijacked it since they didn't like the ideas of love and sexual connotations associated with the day and decided to turn it into a day to honor to martyrs with the name Valentine."

"But how did the notions of sending cards and flowers come to be, Brady? That I don't understand." Brady nodded his head and smiled.

"I was just about to get to that part, Cas. Anyways, Valentine's Day has always been around since ancient times in some form or another. They said the oldest Valentine was written in 1415 in England by the Duke of Orleans to his wife when he was imprisoned. Now fast forward about three hundred years and Valentine's Day became wildly popular in England where people gathered and exchanged notes and small gifts of affection since showing one's emotions in public was a no no at the time. Anyways, long story short, February 14th went from Pagan celebration to a day of mass panic for many men and day of flowers and candy. "

Castiel still look bewildered as he couldn't understand how a sacred day became such a big deal. But soon he began to get an idea. Brady saw the look on the angel's face knowing what he was thinking.

"Was there another reason why you wanted to ask me about Valentine's Day, Cas?" The angel looked away darting his sharp blue eyes towards the wall. Brady felt a smile start to creep up across his face. Why didn't he see it before?

"Cas, you want to do something for Brooklyn and you would like me to help you right?" The younger hunter said teasingly observing a small smile creep up on the corner of the angel's mouth. His face had a flush tinge to it finally turning to Brady and slyly nodding. Castiel reminded Brady of a nervous teenager preparing to ask the captain of the cheerleading squad on a date. It touched the younger hunter as he saw how much the angel truly did love Brooklyn.

"Well, what are we doing sitting around here for? Come on, let's get a move on. I know just the place to go to."

Brady pulled up in front of the building putting his car in park. He looked over at the angel who appeared nervous. He was looking up at the building before them eyeing the items in the window. He looked over at Brady, those brilliant blue eyes uncertain.

"Brady, what if she doesn't like what I find? What if she hates it?" Brady cut the angel off gently placing a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Cas, listen okay? Don't listen to that" Brady pointed at his head.

"Listen to this" the younger hunter pointed at the angel's heart. Castiel nodded taking a deep breath in a human manner. Together they got out of the car and headed inside. Brady turned out to be a great assistant and friend helping the angel selecting the perfect gift. He only prayed she would love it. He pulled out the wallet from his vessel's coat finding enough money to pay for the item. He felt his heart racing as he placed the item in the interior pocket keeping it safe. He pat the pocket allowing himself to smile as he told Brady what he wanted to do for her.

"Wow, Cas, I never suspected that you had a hidden romantic side inside that tough Warrior of God physique."

_Nah, it's just me in here giving you some pointers…._Jason said.

_Yes, I know. Thank you…_

The guys continued their expedition through Phoenix. Brady secretly enjoyed the time he spent with the angel. With all the battles and Seals being broken he finally got to know the guy better and started seeing him as a brother. An angelic brother, that is.

The next place Brady brought the angel to was different to say the least. The woman standing at the counter recognized the hunter and came running around the counter hugging him tight.

"Brady! Sugar, how have you been?" The woman exclaimed. She was about their age with skin the color of mocha, raven hair and piercing dark eyes.

"Maddie, it's always great to see you. Maddie, this is Cas. Cas, this is Maddie." The angel smiled then looked around the small shop. Candles and incense lined one wall as crystals and various oils and lotions were against the other wall. He felt slightly overwhelmed by the different items unsure of where to begin. Maddie looked at the anxious seraph gently taking his hand.

"You look a little lost, Cas. Come with me sweetie for I know just what you need."

Brady stood at the counter while Maddie helped the angel select a few candles and other items after asking a few questions. The hunter saw that rare smile cross the seraph's face as they returned to the counter. As Castiel began pulling out the wallet (Brady had given him a crash course in money during the car ride), Maddie gently stopped him.

"This round is on me. Now go on and make this a night she will never forget." Maddie winked at the guys as they left.

Brady started back towards the house seeing the angel smiling to himself, pleased rather at what he had accomplished and was planning on doing tonight. Castiel hoped Brooklyn wasn't home yet as he needed time to things into place. Brady of course would help him if needed.

They were in luck as Brooklyn's truck was missing from the driveway. Castiel and Brady hopped out of the car and raced inside for they knew Brooklyn would be home at any time.

Brooklyn seethed as she headed home. The research didn't go as planned and she had been cooped up in the ASU library all day putting up with the masses of college students trying to get midterm papers done. First there were no rooms available so she had to sit out in the open allowing her to hear every single conversation that was within 10 feet. Conversations that ranged from who was getting laid to where the hottest party would be. Even as she had her iPod planted firmly in her ears she could still hear every single word two frat rats were saying. The next thing that went wrong was that the book she needed was checked out but never returned which put her way behind on what she needed to get done. And to top it all off, she had attracted unwanted attention in the form of a frat rat that seemed to think he was Casanova incarnate. At first Brooklyn was polite in turning down his advances but the black haired boy just didn't seem to understand she wasn't interested. Her patience with the roving Romeo had wore thin as he seated himself down beside her putting a hand where it didn't belong and whispering what he wanted to do her.

The Casanova was singing soprano five minutes later as Brooklyn's hand clinched his dick though his denim jeans with the ferocity of a pit bull's jaw.

"When I say no, I mean no. Do you understand, Junior?" The boy nodded before hobbling off and muttering the word bitch beneath his breath. Brooklyn was beyond her wits end and decided to go home. A hot shower and a quiet evening at home would do the trick. But spending it with a certain angel would make it all the better.

Castiel had finished putting everything into place just as Brooklyn had pulled up. He sensed her tension as she came up the walkway and hoped what he arranged for her would smite those feelings.

Brooklyn entered the front door dropping her bag at her feet. She frowned noting that no one was in the living room or kitchen. She checked downstairs seeing it was silent and dark. Climbing up the stairs she detected the smell of candles. But not any candles, Japanese cherry blossom scented candles to be exact. Almost immediately the candles' aroma soothed her frayed nerves and guided her down the hall until she reached the room she shared with her angel.

Entering the room she was greeted with a beautiful sight. On the dresser and stands were several large candles lit bathing the room in a beautiful soft glow. She stepped in further seeing an exquisite arrangement of red roses on the bed with a small card attached to it. Brooklyn sat on the bed deeply touched by what she was seeing. Taking the card, Brooklyn opened it up and read what it said inside.

_Turn around_

Turn around? Brooklyn stood and turned around to find Castiel standing there next to the bed. He was simply dressed in a pair of denim jeans and black shirt that fit his toned body. She tilted her head in surprise at the angel catching sight of a smile cross his lips.

"Did you do all this, Cas?" The angel stood there nodding his head at her as he walked around the bed and stood before her.

"Most of it, Brady helped with some of it" he said slyly. Castiel slid the card out of her hand, replacing it with his own. Brooklyn detected a hint of nervousness in her angel feeling his hands trembling within hers.

"Cas, what's the matter?" He rubbed her hands taking a deep breath. He didn't know why he was so nervous about all of this. Brooklyn felt her mouth drop as the angel dropped to the ground on one knee with dark wings extended behind him.

"Brook, we've been through so much together over the past year and I have felt myself falling deeper in love with you and I can't imagine my time here without you. I don't know how to to say what my heart is feeling or telling me but I know that I want you by my side. I love to wake up and see you there in my arms. I want to be the one to kiss away your pain and anguish. When I kiss those lips words cannot describe what I feel inside. I suppose what I'm trying to say is Brooklyn, will you…"

Brooklyn nodded her head feeling the tears welling up as the angel pulled out what he bought earlier. It was a small silver band with a heart on the inside along with the initials C and B.

"Don't say anymore, Cas. I already have your answer. It's yes and has always been yes. I have found myself falling deeper in love with you. It's just that I didn't get anything for you."

Castiel smiled at her standing back up and taking her within his wings. He took her in a deep passionate kiss running his tongue along hers. Before they could too hot and heavy, Castiel broke the kiss lighting the small incense cone on the dresser. The scent of the burning cone filled the air causing a tingling sensation to overcome Brooklyn from her head to her toes. The last vestiges of tension soon washed away as she felt her shirt being gently pulled up and off. She let her angel slowly remove her bra and and work down towards her jeans.

Castiel gently placed her on the bed face down reaching for the small vial of massage oil from Maddie's. Rubbing the thick warm oil into his hands, the angel slowly and sensually started rubbing his oil slicked hands across her back and shoulders. A small moan of pleasure escaped her mouth as Castiel worked his strong hands against her body. Brooklyn could feel her sexual desire rising within her with each loving touch from Castiel. The angel sensed the oil was taking effect as Brooklyn turned to face the angel. Her eyes were heavy with lust and body aching for him. She crashed her mouth into his with a fiery passion rising within her. Her tongue entered his mouth running along and around his feeling her angel's soft hot tongue responding to the touch and caresses.

Brooklyn slid her hands up beneath his shirt running her soft hands against his hot toned chest before ripping the clothing up and over his head throwing it to the floor. Brooklyn gently raked her nails up and down his back exciting him even more. The angel ran his strong hands down her legs and up along her inner thighs teasing her through the thin fabric of her boy shorts. She cried out in pleasure feeling the wetness rapidly pooling at his caress. Brooklyn shot her hands inside his jeans grabbing a hold of the tight ass that lay beneath. She could detect her angel's own need growing by the tell tale bulge pressed tight into her hip.

Castiel moaned as he felt his angel's soft skilled hands unbutton and unzip his jeans pulling them down with an almost animalistic hunger. Castiel helped her by freeing his body from the restrictive garment. Their bodies separated by two thin layers of fabric further driving their hunger for each other's bodies. Brooklyn ran her hand around his rock hard erection circling her thumb around the spot where precome had leaked through the material. Castiel hissed in excitement and bliss at her touch.

Brooklyn arched her hips and back up allowing for the angel to slide her underwear off revealing her bare body beneath his. The angel kissed her neck and shoulder feeling the heat radiating from her skin. He kissed her soft ample breasts continuing downward reaching her clit. Castiel kissed and lapped around the swollen mound, gently inserting two fingers inside her overwhelmed by the hot tight wetness of her body. Brooklyn saw stars as she came.

"Cas!" She cried out feeling her own dark wings spread out beneath her and wrapping around her angel. The soft tickling sensation of feathers against his sensitive skin sent Castiel over. Pulling his body up and face to face with her, he pulled her hips upward slowly sliding in.

They rocked their hips against one another the sound of bodies slamming together echoed through the walls. Castiel took his mouth in hers and ran his hands along her sides. The angel felt her hands run through his soft dark hair playing in the soft tresses. It was a gesture he never tired of and it felt like the first time every time she did it.

Brooklyn felt a second climax rapidly rising in the pit of her stomach with a ferocity that she had never experienced. She slammed her hips hard against his feeling her body give in to its release.

"Cas!" She screamed out raking her nails down his back. Castiel felt his own orgasm building as his body tightened. His sweat slicked body matching her hard rocking, pounding her as he felt his orgasm overpower him. Brooklyn whimpered feeling the angel's hot sticky release filling her. Castiel slowed his thrusts down feeling his sexual ecstasy start to decrease until he found his sweaty spent body still against hers. Brooklyn cupped his face in her hands kissing his forehead and nose before letting her soft mouth linger on his lips.

"What was in that oil, Cas?" Brooklyn whispered. The angel merely smiled at her kissing her softly. Maddie had given him massage oil containing traces of a pheromone that increased sexual sensitivity. Apparently angels were not immune to such sinful and pleasurable things as Brooklyn learned with her angel.

Her dark wings still holding him on top of her gently tickling the angel's back and side. She looked at the ring on her left finger seated with the other band he had given her when she had become an angel. Castiel looked down at her seeing those bright grey orbs well up with tears.

"Brook, what's wrong?" Castiel whispered. His fears wiped away when Brooklyn softly smiled up at him.

"Nothing's wrong, Cas. Everything's as it should be. I have you here in my arms when I didn't think I would be able to find anyone to share my love with and give my heart to. You've always been there for me with patience and love. Thank you, my angel."

Castiel placed his hand over her heart observing Brooklyn press her hand to his. Despite the times he was summoned away to battle, Castiel always fought to return to her, to those loving arms and sweet kisses. To those nights spent intertwined in the sheets with her naked body beneath his as they made passionate love whispering words of love and passion. Lying with her encircled in his dark wings watching her sleep before succumbing to sleep himself.

Brooklyn admired the ring and smiled to herself. Castiel watched her feeling relief wash over him as he had made the right choice. He never anticipated the day he laid eyes on Brooklyn Ravenwood that he was looking straight into the eyes of his soulmate. Castiel left her warm embrace and blew out the candles before rejoining her in the bed. She had pulled the blankets back waiting for him to come beside her. Her angel climbed in bed wrapping her in his dark wings pressing her close to him.

Brooklyn yawned slightly before being lulled to sleep. Castiel watched her sleep leaning in to kiss her forehead and lips.

"Goodnight, Brook. You don't know how much you mean to me, my angel. I am so blessed to have you and would do anything for you. I love you Brooklyn."

Castiel continued to watch her sleep before letting sleep take over.

**Happy Valentine's Day everybody!!!!**


	2. Words From The Heart

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all OC's that appear though. For everybody out there reading reviewing and yes even lurking: You have been nothing but the very best!!!

Tigeruawish- Since you thoroughly enjoy my works I decided to add another installment of this one shot.

_The morning after…._

Brooklyn stirred as she turned on her side realizing her angel was still asleep. Thin ribbons of sunlight streamed through the curtains casting a gentle glow on her angel's skin. Castiel appeared ethereal while he slept which sent small shivers through her body. Brooklyn ran her fingers through his dark tresses never growing tired of the simple yet meaningful gesture. Apparently the angel sensed her gentle touch as he softly groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

Timeless deep azure blue depths greeted her with a loving smile to match as the angel propped his head up upon his elbow and merely gazed deeply into those expressive slate depths. He slid his down towards hers and ran his fingers over the ring he had given her but only last night. It was finally falling into place for the angels.

Castiel slipped a hand behind her neck pulling her in as he leaned in pressing their mouths together feeling the electricity surging between them. A rush of warmth and love coursed through their bodies as their desire for one another kindled from a gentle feeling to an unbridled passion that couldn't be stopped.

Their lips collided together in an untamed fury as tongues and teeth wrestled for dominance as hands caressed and teased hot fiery skin. Castiel pulled his angel in closer until his engorged erection was grinding up against her. Brooklyn moaned in his mouth as he slid his body against hers feeling the friction building between them. He didn't know how much longer he could stand it this delicious grinding of their angelic bodies. The angel cried out in surprise and pleasure as Brooklyn slid a hand between them firmly gripping his painfully swollen member. He closed his eyes tight and tilted his head back exposing his neck. His breathing turned to hard heavy pants as his angel slowly started stroking him.

Brooklyn leaned in kissing her angel's neck never ceasing her firm steady stroking. Her swollen lips traced down his neck and across his shoulders then slowly ran her soft tongue along his collarbone nipping it lightly. Castiel couldn't form the words as they were lost once they reached his mouth. But words didn't need to be spoken.

The angel felt his body beginning to lose control the longer his angel continued her sweet torment of his body. He wanted to feel her around him lose himself inside her as he had on countless occasions. Castiel snaked his hand down and gently tugged Brooklyn's hand up and away bringing it to his mouth gently kissing and sucking her fingers. The angel gently gripped her hips and gently pushed her down back on the mattress. Brooklyn submitted to him allowing him to take control of her doing to her what he pleased.

"Mine," he growled pressing his forehead against hers. She felt him pin her arms above her head holding her wrists tight with one hand as the other glided down her waist and hip then down along her thigh stopping alongside what he so desperately wanted, needed. Brooklyn gasped and fought back a scream as the angel's hand teased along the delicate skin. She squirmed beneath him gasping hard for air as he slid a finger between her legs and past the sensitive folds feeling her body's walls welcoming him.

Castiel let a soft sigh and kissed her nose feeling those sensual hips thrusting upward as his finger slid downward coating his fingers and hand with a sticky wetness. Brooklyn closed her eyes tight feeling her body begin to relent to the onslaught. Before she screamed out, her angel covered her mouth with his as she rode out her sexual release. Castiel felt his body aching for her as she continued experiencing the continuous waves of euphoria seeing tears sliding down her face. Tears of pain they were not but tears of pleasure and sheer joy, the joy Brooklyn only felt with her angel.

She could feel Castiel putting his knee between her legs nudging them apart to which she was more than happy to obey. They looked into one another's eyes seeing the fathomless bond and love between them. Brooklyn's eyes glowed green blue and softly spoke to him in Aramaic driving him mad with lust. Her angel could only respond by groaning out loud before crashing his mouth hard against hers driving his tongue deep within her waiting mouth. She loved it when he took control like this allowing the raw unrestrained sexual energy to manifest itself.

Releasing her wrist, he gripped her hips with his hands slightly lifting them up and off the mattress while thrusting his rock hard cock inside her. Brooklyn arched her back allowing him to become fully sheathed inside her. Castiel grunted as he took his lover feeling the pressure of her heels digging into his tight ass pushing him further still against her. The angel could feel her body's walls beginning to tighten up around him as his head ran over Brooklyn's sweet spot driving her closer to the edge.

"Cas…" she whimpered. Castiel relaxed his grip on her hips and pressed his body tightly against hers. Hot velvet closing around him heightening his feelings and pushing him near his own breaking point. Brooklyn hungrily claimed his mouth and gripped the angel's tight ass as her body's walls clamped down in a vise like grip creating a hot wet friction around him. Castiel snapped back lowering his head to her shoulder and neck placing an invisible wet trail down her elegant neck and shoulders.

The heavenly sensations coursing through his body was more than he could bear as his exploded hard and deep within her. Castiel buried his head against her shoulder moaning and whimpering out his release. Brooklyn carded her fingers through his dark unruly hair gripping a fistful as she slammed her hips hard and rough against his own as another wave of sexual release rolled through her being.

"Cas…" his name rolled off her tongue like a heaven sent prayer. Slowly Castiel lifted his head sensing his body's sexual high beginning to wane. He smiled as he saw her head tilted back as she bit down on her bottom lip. Brooklyn gasped as he slid his now soft member out. Her body tensed up at the sensation as her body was ultra sensitive.

Their bodies coated in sweat and sex as the lay flush with one another sharing soft gentle kisses. Brooklyn reached up stroking her angel's face smiling as he leaned into her touch. She watched as her angel covered her smaller hand with his slowly shifting it across his waiting lips. Brooklyn sighed deeply as he kissed each tip and her palm before replacing it back on his cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" Brooklyn looked up realizing she had strayed away in her thoughts.

"I was thinking that's all," she whispered back.

"About what?" Those gorgeous blue depths reflected curiosity. Curiosity about what his angel was thinking about. Brooklyn locked her fingers within his as her grey eyes twinkled.

"I want my father to be a part of this, Cas. I mean he never got to have a direct connection in my life and now this is our chance to let him in on something special."

"Perhaps he could perform the ceremony," Brooklyn's eyes lit up at the suggestion.

"Cas, that's perfect! What a better way than to commence the whole thing! You are a freaking genius!" Brooklyn wrapped her arms around Castiel knowing her father would jump at a chance like this. Her angel held her inhaling the scent of body wash and sex, two scents he loved on her. Castiel inhaled deeply filling his entire being with her essence.

"Shall we go clean up?" her hot breath tickled his ear sending the familiar shivers through his body.

Their shower was long and hot to put it lightly. The angels languished in the shower cuddling, caressing and touching one another. Castiel felt his body tense up as the combination of hot water, steam and Brooklyn's wet naked body sliding up against him went straight to his cock. She slowly ran her hand along the underside of his swollen member reaching the small yet sensitive area gently massaging it with one finger. He broke away moaning into the air at her gentle touch.

Brooklyn shot her eyes open as she felt the hot shower wall meeting her back. She tilted her head to the side allowing her angel to kiss and nip at her neck and collarbone as he slammed inside her. She started this round and he was going to finish it he told himself.

"I love it when you take charge, Cas," she purred in his ear earning a low rumble from her angel. Their latest round of lovemaking was rougher and faster but Brooklyn loved every single second of it. She loved how Cas dominated her taking what was rightfully his. She kissed him hard and fast feeling her own raw lust emerging once again as even angels needed a release.

"Cas," she growled feeling her body milking his release from his body. Cas gave her all he had as his angel's body accepted every last bit of him. She moaned softly as he claimed her, marked her as he had done before. Brooklyn let the back of her head rest against the shower wall as her angel's thrusts slowed to a complete stop.

"Brook, are you alright?" She smiled and nestled against his strong chest feeling his arms wrap around her as they lingered under the steady hot stream just a little longer.

Brooklyn looked at the rings on her finger calling them the circles of trust. Two perfect bands of silver one was engraved with their initials and the other was inscribed with the saying Today the Journey Begins. She wanted to get something for Cas, something special but unsure of what. She knew he would tell her not to bother over such things but he didn't get it. When you love and soulmate plans something so wonderful and touching it's only natural to return the favor.

She sat outside on the picnic table staring out at the city skyline having spent the better part of the day attempting to come up with something special and unique for her angel. But every single idea she came up with turned out sounding too cliché and obvious. Plus she wasn't about to store hop looking for some cheesy gift like other women were notorious for doing. No, this had to be something unexpected.

"You look lost in thought, my daughter," Brooklyn shot her head to see Markus standing beside her. Despite not being her real father she still saw the immortal as such.

"Yeah, I am. Cas planned this wonderful evening and now I am stuck on how to top that. I mean I don't think running to the mall and dropping several hundred dollars on something material is the answer."

Markus nodded in agreement looking over at a rather frustrated pair of slate orbs. Then he got an idea. "Brook follow me for I want to show you something," taking her hand he led the way back inside and towards his room and study. Markus scanned the bookcases searching intently. His steel blue eyes focused on every spine and word as his fingers brushed over each volume. His hand froze on a large leather bound book as his eyes lit up. He pulled the book out and motioned Brooklyn over. He opened the cover revealing what appeared to be some kind of scrapbook.

"This is something I started when you came to live with me. It's a memory book as I like to call it. This highlights many of the things that happened over the years with you. See, here is when you were in your high school production of West Side Story. I kept the program and pictures."

He flipped a few more pages then paused again before hurriedly passing a few more. Brooklyn grabbed his hand stopping him mid turn. She looked down seeing why he wanted to rush through these. The photo of Nate stood out upon the beige paper. It was taken when he was in full dress. It was the day he graduated from basic. Beside it was the photo of Nate and Brook when they attended prom together senior year. She smiled as she remembered how handsome he was dressed up like that.

Markus watched as she ran her fingers over the military ball photo and noticed the gentle smile firmly in place. Brooklyn was recalling the happier times with him when they had planned out the future. The hunter watched as she flipped the pages slowly seeing the article of his death and obituary.

"We can flip through this if you wish. I know you still hurt over Nate," Brooklyn waved her hand dismissingly.

"It's okay, Markus. I am alright with this since Nate's death was turning point in my life and I have come to terms with his death. But I still cry sometimes when no one's around." Markus embraced his daughter knowing a part of her heart still grieved over Nate's death.

Brooklyn wiped away a tiny tear as she continued flipping through the pages seeing some photos of her when she was with Dean. Again another great love she lost. Pressing her lips and refusing to bow to the pressure, she continued flipping through the pages seeing letters from Nate when he was overseas and letters she wrote him. Then she froze seeing a familiar face. Brooklyn looked up at Markus with a bewildered smile on her face.

"How did you manage to snap these?" Markus looked down at the photos and smiled a knowing smile.

"A master never reveals his secrets." Brooklyn snickered as she closed the book. It was then she had an epiphany. She knew what she wanted to do for her angel.

Castiel returned from a rather lengthy sparring session with Gabriel. Brooklyn had asked her father to keep Cas busy while she worked on her gift. The medium sized leather bound book sat before her as she wrote furiously in its worn pages. Markus had given her the book as she had explained her idea and the hunter knew the book would be right for the occasion.

"Brook?" He softly called out. He pulled off his jacket and toed off the boots before entering the living room and finding it empty. He looked around then down seeing something on the coffee table. The angel picked up the book and saw his name on a small envelope. Sitting down he placed the book on his lap and opened the envelope.

_Open the book_

Raising an eyebrow he set aside the card and ran his fingers down the soft worn leather before opening the book. Castiel felt as if his breath had been taken away.

_First Meeting_

_When I first looked deep into those endless blue depths how could I know I was looking into the windows of my soulmate's soul. My heart stopped beating but only for a moment as he closed the space between us. I had been hurt, nearly killed by those who live in the shadows but was saved by an angel, my angel. His warm fingers and hand pressed firm yet gently upon my neck creating a bond that would be unbreakable and never ending. My soul felt whole and complete as if there had been something missing from my very being. Something only he had the ability to infuse. It was after that I could feel my body and soul yearn to feel his touch again, that warm rush of energy that coursed between us that cool day in Louisiana. How little did I realize it would be the first of many stolen touches between us. _

A small tear fell down his cheek as he read her words. They were beautiful and written straight from her soul. In such short order she expressed her feelings for him that day. He thumbed through seeing entries from several major milestones in their relationship. He decided to save those for another time. But now he wanted to thank his Brook for such a simple yet meaningful item.

Holding the book upon his heart, the angel treaded down the hall towards their room. Castiel froze in the doorway seeing such a beautiful sight. Their room was bathed in the soft glow of the candles set up on their dresser. The bedding was pulled back and looked very inviting.

"Did she do all of this?" he whispered aloud as he felt a presence behind him. Spinning around the angel saw his copper haired angel standing before him. She was wearing her tightest pair of jeans and spaghetti strap tank top. Castiel swallowed down the large lump in his throat as the form fitting top hugged her waist and breasts.

"To answer your question, I did do all of this. I wanted do something special for you after the wonderful evening we shared."

Castiel was touched at her gesture as she smiled up at him. "Thank you so much, Brook. Your words carry more in my heart than any traditional gift ever would."

"Well that's not all Cas," Brooklyn turned around and lifted her shirt revealing something on her back. It was a black feather etched on her shoulder blade. Castiel felt strangely pleased at the sight as she had willingly marked herself for him and only him. She didn't even do that for Dean.

"Do you like it?" She asked nervously. Castiel placed the book on the stand and gently spun her around. Brooklyn saw her answer in the bright ice blue depths.

"I love it, Brook. It's perfect and rather sexy on you," his voice turned low and husky sending shivers of excitement down her spine.

"I wanna see you wearing that and only that," he felt Brooklyn taking a sharp intake of breath as he kissed and nipped her neck then cupped one of her breasts through the thin fabric.

"Let me show you how grateful I am for all of this," his hot breath upon her skin as the room took on an atmosphere charged with sexual energy.

**Ok I am leaving it here for now!! I decided to add another chap to what was supposed to be a one shot but I found inspiration!!! Thanks again!!!**


	3. Plans For Another Night

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all OC's that appear. For everyone out there reading and reviewing: You are all the very best!!!!

_**A/N: **_This is the next update in A Night to Remember….

* * *

_Castiel shows how much he appreciates Brooklyn's gifts…._

Brooklyn tilted her head back exposing her neck for her angel as she felt her body trembling. Castiel smiled at his angel offering herself to him. Though they were equals in every way, Brooklyn would willingly submit to him of her own free will letting Castiel ravage her as he desired. This night, she was keen on just that.

Taking his shaking beloved in his arms, the angel gently pressed his lips upon the bare skin feeling the heat radiating from her body and transferring to his. He could feel her need for him raging like an untamed fire as his own consuming need for her surging through his being. Brooklyn closed her eyes as strong confident arms wrapped around her and firm hands gripped her ass tight pulling her closer towards her angel's waiting body. Castiel continued exploring her body with his mouth tenderly and softly pressing tiny invisible kisses on her neck. It was as if he couldn't get enough of that smooth beautiful neck as he continued tasting her skin upon his lips and tongue.

While his mouth was occupied, his hands slowly slid up beneath the tight tank top feeling every inch of her sultry body. Brooklyn gasped as his hands slid up her waist before resting on her breasts. He grinned to himself as her nipples had reacted to this invasive and welcoming contact between them. Castiel wanted to take things slow tonight with Brooklyn as they had the house to themselves. And slow he went. Brooklyn moaned as he rolled her erect buds between his thumbs and forefingers. Her tender flesh grew harder with each roll of his fingers.

The overwhelming sensations carried her higher into sexual bliss as she began grinding her hips against her angels sensing the growing bulge in his pants. Castiel growled into her neck as his angel rubbed harder against his body as his pants became so tight it was beginning to hurt. The seraph felt his vessel's body reacting harder to hers but he struggled to keep the urge to take her down as Castiel desired to make this last with his angel.

He continued massaging and playing with her breasts loving the feel of her soft warm skin in his hands. Brooklyn reached down between them and rubbed his hard cock through his jeans causing him to break their contact and groan in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Brook…." He slowly said her name like a prayer as he bit down on his bottom lip.

"Don't worry, Cas, you're still in control….." She whispered. Castiel shot his hand down and slid Brooklyn's hand away from his painfully hard erection bringing up to his mouth and one by one sucking and kissing each finger. When reached the last one, she watched as her angel lingered on the digit for just a little bit. Brooklyn smiled a little at his untamed sexual appetite knowing that she too was hungering.

But tonight he was taking the lead, carrying out what he wished and desired for. Castiel slid her finger from between his lips kissing it before taking her hand and lifting her arm and placing it over her head. His unnaturally blue eyes, which were awash in passion and a desperate hunger, fixed on her bright slate depths as he took her other hand in his own guiding it above her head. He leaned in kissing her deeply and passionately as his hands slid down her sides and gripped the light blue fabric tight pulling it up and over her head. Her coppery tresses cascaded down around her shoulders creating an aura around her that only drove his need for her higher.

"Take it off," his voice husky and gravely making her gasp. Looking up into those clear blue eyes she could only nod her head. Gripping the fabric tightly in her fingers, Brooklyn complied with her lover and freed his body from the garment uncovering his beautiful upper body.

_My love, take my breath away, _she silently thought. Castiel reached for her hands and brought them to his mouth lightly kissing her knuckles. Brooklyn was unsure of what he was planning and felt a lump rapidly forming in her throat. Castiel saw that hint of uncertainty in those brilliant depths and leaned over kissing her reassuringly.

He pulled away from the kiss and gently lowered her down upon the bed and crawled on top of her. This time he took a more ravenous turn crashing his mouth onto hers forcing his tongue inside her hot wet mouth running it along her teeth and tongue feeling the slightest hint of resistance rising within her. He growled inside her mouth stopping her little bit of defiance. Her angel shot his hands down running the along her toned abs as he found his prize.

Castiel masterfully jerked apart her button and tugged the zipper of her jeans downward putting him one step closer to what he truly yearned for. Brooklyn whimpered as he broke their hot sizzling kiss and ran his tongue along her now full puckered lips. He slowly ran an invisible trail down her neck and chest going between her soft tender breasts. The angel continued downward along her waist and abs but pausing to kiss the belly button along the way. His lips reached the top of her boy shorts earning a moan from his angelic lover.

Hooking his thumbs in her jeans Castiel slid the denim down her hips and past her thighs revealing more of the hot body he loved to kiss and caress. Brooklyn watched as he leaned down and kissed along the tops and insides of her thighs feeling her quiver beneath his angelic touch. She fought hard to keep her body still but still found her hips shifting on the mattress. Brooklyn bit down hard on her bottom lip as her angel's hands slid back up her legs and rip the cotton garment away from her body leaving her naked and vulnerable on the bed.

The angel carefully crawled up and along his lover's body feeling the heat radiating off her as he knew it was for him and only him. And that was never going to change.

Brooklyn closed her eyes and tilted her head back further exposing herself to her angel urging him to take whatever he wanted from her.

"I'm yours, Cas…" he could hear her voice was raspy from the pent up sexual power that was lying beneath the surface and intended to free that power. Brooklyn cried out at the feeling of teeth and tongue upon her breast. The tip of her angel's tongue teased her nipples leaving an invisible wetness on the buds. Her sensitive buds reacted to the soft blowing upon them sending deeper harder shivers though Brooklyn's body. The angel's breath became labored and hard as he kissed each breast once more then lowered his head until it was between her legs.

Brooklyn parted her legs wider for her angel wanting him to enjoy every inch of her body. She waited with bated breath wondering what he was thinking or wanting next. She wouldn't have to wonder long as his hot wet tongue teased around her clit feeling the small yet engorged mound between his lips. Castiel softly sucked on the receptive piece of flesh as he slid a finger past the hot wet folds seeking entrance to her rich hot wetness.

As his mouth stimulated her one way, his finger slowly and tenderly ran around the sweet spot deep within her. Brooklyn fought and struggled to keep her body from jerking and writhing but her angel's sweet movements were forcing her body closer to orgasm.

_That's it, Brook…._Castiel silently told her as he continued bringing her closer to climax. He wanted to feel her walls clamp tightly around him coating him with that sticky sweetness. Brooklyn's whimpers turned to full loud cries as she relented to the powerful climax.

"Cas!" Brooklyn cried out feeling the hot tears spilling down her face. Her angel continued teasing and tasting her well past her climax wanting her hot and ready for him.

She looked down with half lidded eyes as he pulled away long enough to peel his jeans and boxers off. Brooklyn licked her lips as she stared at the angel's hard naked body. The candles illuminated his body giving off an ethereal appeal to him. Their hearts pounding wildly within their chests during the calm before the sexual storm hit.

Flashing her a loving and sweet smile, Castiel reached down flipping his lover over on her stomach. She rose to her hands and knees knowing what he wanted and how. Brooklyn felt his hands grip tightly upon her hips as his slid inside her expelling a sigh of contentment. Brooklyn gasped at this intrusion but felt her muscles relaxing as they adjusted to her angel. He remained still for a few moments allowing her body to accommodate his cock.

"Cas…" she quietly sighed as her angel started pumping in and out of her slowly at first then at a furious pace. He pressed his hand upon the spot where wings and flesh collided as one feeling her energy coursing through his hand and up and along his arm. His eyes flashed blue and green as the angel felt their sexual energy filling the room as they continued making love. Dark wings unfurled from behind his back covering them both. The wisps of silk upon her skin heightened Brooklyn's senses charging her with a boost of angelic energy. She slammed her body hard against his wanting him to be rougher.

"Don't be gentle, Castiel. Just fuck me! You know you want to!" Brooklyn hissed. Castiel fisted her coppery lengths in his hand while keeping the other pressed firmly between her shoulders. He heard his angel moaning in pure bliss at his roughness. Brooklyn threw her head back screaming at the top of her lungs as she came hard on her angel. Castiel cried out as she tightened up around him creating that heavenly friction between them.

The angel felt the first hints of his building orgasm as the tingling sensation kindled within his belly. He wanted to see her face when he filled her with his release, wanted to see her cry out his name as he claimed her as his own. He pulled out of his angel and lay upon the bed and impaling her on his still rock hard erection. Brooklyn wasted no time as she rocked hard on his cock rubbing against his hips grinding her body hard against his. Castiel grasped her hips and guided her the way he wanted. She followed his lead lifting her hips upward then sheathing him inside her.

Brooklyn rode him hard and steady feeling as if the dam was about to rupture.

"Cas….I'm gonna…" She didn't finish her words as she screamed his name. Castiel arched his back up against her body as she rode out the intense orgasm. He saw her face contorted in pleasure and relief. Her body shook and quivered against him as her walls constricted him. The slick heat within her and tightening of her walls did the angel in as he cried out his lover's name and exploded violently inside her. Brooklyn cried out as her body accepted all of what her beloved angel had to give refusing to let him go until he was completely spent.

Castiel felt both of their sexual energies declining as they had both unleashed their frustrations. They had that effect on one another as after all they were soulmates.

Brooklyn shifted off her angel and onto her stomach and breathed a deep sigh of relief. She looked up noticing her angel's eyes were fixed on the black feather etched permanently upon her body. Her arm concealed the smile that had crept up the corners of her mouth as she felt his finger lightly touching the design. Castiel thought it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever gazed upon. He remembered the day he left a single black feather for her. Perhaps this was her way of saying she didn't and will not forget the tiny gesture.

The angel had chosen this image because to her the black feather represented more than an angel's wings. It represented them and how far they had come. She still had that feather safely hidden away in the study. She knew it was his way of trying to convey the strange feelings he was experiencing at the time. He dared to defy the anger of the hunter and struggled to tell her he was falling in love with her.

Castiel bent down and kissed the symbol then stretched out his dark sharp wings encircling them both in the silk feathers.

"I'm glad you love your gifts," she whispered. Castiel smiled at her brushing away the loose strands of copper.

"Brook I am deeply touched that you did this. The book is beautiful as are your words within it. And the feather is wonderful. I didn't expect you to mark your body like that."

Brooklyn reached up sweeping her fingers through his disheveled hair. "I wanted to show the world that I belong to you and only you and that no other shall have my heart."

Castiel pulled her in flush against his body feeling a hint of flush on his skin. He kissed her gently then placed his hand over her heart as she covered his. The angel wondered how he could repay her for this. But he knew that she would only in turn try to return the favor. Perhaps that wouldn't be such a bad thing as he had seen her creativity in the tattoo.

Yes, the angel decided, he was going to do something for her. Now he needed to figure out what that would be. Then he thought of someone who might have an idea.

"Cas, I swear you must wanna one up Brook. Is the tattoo and book not enough?" Brady crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at his angelic friend.

"They are more than I ever could fathom, Brady, believe me. But I want to do something for her another time. Not tonight mind you but something for the future."

"Oh, okay, I see now. Me thinks you were so pleased by what you planned out for her two nights ago that you want to do this type of thing more often, right?"

Castiel nodded his head and looked away. Brady could see a tinge of red creeping up around the angel's neck and face.

"Cas, you don't need to be so shy around me, okay? You came to me before but now you are being a bit coy. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that this is going to be a bit more intimate than before."

Castiel looked up at his friend and nodded. Brady approached the seraph and placed both hands on the smaller man.

"I think I may know just what you need. Come on, we'll need to pay Maddie a visit again."

Maddie looked up and grinned as Brady and Cas entered the shop. She ran around the counter hugging both men.

"Brady and Cas what brings you by today?" Brady pushed the angel forward. Castiel shot a glance at the hunter as he merely grinned back.

"I am not sure how to say this, Maddie. I want to make things more interesting for us…." He hesitated unsure of how to tell the woman what he was getting at. Maddie shot up a hand.

"Say no more my friend. Follow me," leading the angel by the arm she guided him towards the book section. Brady watched as his friend and the angel talked. Castiel was shy as his mannerisms spoke volumes. He was rubbing the back of his neck and making strange hand gestures. But Maddie seemed to understand angel sign language for she had already pulled out several volumes and led the angel to another section of the shop.

"How was that massage oil I recommended? Did it work out well?" Castiel nodded his head and grinned sheepishly. Maddie beamed at him.

"I told you it would work now didn't I?"

"Yes it did work. It worked wonderfully, Maddie. Thank you for that," the angel started getting a bit more open. "I am sorry if I am not more open but I am not one to disclose Brook and mine's habits if you will," Maddie shot up a hand.

"Say no more love. I understand completely and I respect yours and Brooklyn's privacy. It doesn't take many words for me to know what it is you wish to plan."

"Thank you, Maddie," he smiled at her as they headed back to the counter where Brady was patiently waiting. His eyes went wide at the angel's items then at Castiel. The angel tilted his head at the hunter as if to say so what.

"Brady, you look shocked. Why are you in such disbelief?"

"I didn't expect an angel to be this uh creative, that's all," he quickly spat out as they headed towards the car. Castiel shook his head at Brady as they went home.

The angel carefully hid the bag in the room he shared with Brooklyn. He didn't want her to find the books and other items he picked up that day as he had plans for them in the not too far future. Castiel carefully placed everything in the closet back in place so they appeared undisturbed. If he knew his beloved angel she will be very receptive to what he had planned for her.

* * *

**Hmmm I wonder what our little angel has planned??? The next chapter shall reveal all!!! Thanks again for all the killer reviews!!!**


	4. Sparring Session

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and all of my works are purely entertainment only. I do own all OC's though. Again I cannot thank all of you enough for the support and feedback that you have all shown towards these stories. I do it all for you guys!!

* * *

_After a hot sparring session, Castiel puts his plan into action…_

Her eyes flashed blue green as his remained a rich cerulean blue while they circled around one another. He watched as her arms and shoulders flexed and relaxed revealing just how much she had worked on keeping her body in fighting condition. The angel watched his copper haired opponent as a crafty smile crept up her full luscious lips signaling her impending strike.

Brooklyn rushed forward thrusting the fighting staff ahead of her aiming for Castiel. The angel allowed a full knowing smile to take form as he swung his own staff upward thwarting her attack. The hard smack of wood on wood jolted the staff free from one of Brooklyn's hands as she stumbled backwards on the mat. The angel landed hard on her back grunting more in frustration than pain. Castiel rushed over kneeling down beside her.

"Brook are you alright?" The angel's eyes lit in deep concern as she fought to catch her breath.

"Yeah, I think so," Brooklyn responded wincing as her fingers touched rapidly forming bruise on the back of her head. Her angel offered his hand to which she took. As she began to rise Brooklyn jerked her body backwards taking her angel down on the mat. Castiel was caught off guard as his feet went over his head and his back made contact with the hard mat.

Castiel's head smacked against the mat but shook it off and leapt to his feet.

"That was underhanded, Brook," Brooklyn merely smirked recalling the numerous times he had kicked her ass at sparring.

"No different than you feigning pain and knocking me against the tree one too many times, Cas," Brooklyn fired back. She twirled the staff with skilled hands challenging the seraph to strike. Castiel anticipated his next move studying Brooklyn's body and the manner she carried it.

"Come on, Cas, give it your best shot," Brooklyn stopped twirling the staff holding it in a neutral manner exposing her body to any attack from Castiel. The angel stood tall and tossed the staff aside with arms open at his sides. Brooklyn held up a hand palm up beckoning her angel with her hand.

"I will, Brook. When I'm done you'll be disarmed and pinned beneath me."

"Bring it on, Cas," Brooklyn tensed her body planting her body firmly in place. Her eyes intense as the blue green in her eyes turned stormy and hard. Castiel made the first move lunging forward as Brooklyn turned her wrists aiming for the angel's torso putting her full momentum behind the swing. Castiel was counting on that twisting his body to avoid the attack and reached for her staff neutralizing the weapon. Brooklyn felt the force come back on her dislodging her long enough for Castiel to make his move.

Gripping the staff, Castiel dropped to a crouching position sweeping one strong leg against Brooklyn's watching as her feet lifted up and off the mat sending her hurling down on the mat. The staff was freed from her other hand and rolled alongside the other rendering her defenseless. Castiel pounced on his angel pinning her arms above her head while his legs kept hers squeezed tight between his own. He pressed his forehead against hers as he breathed hard and heavy against her.

"Like I said, defenseless and pinned beneath me," he said in triumph flashing a rare wide grin. Brooklyn narrowed her eyes and struggled against her angel causing Castiel to grin wider. He leaned in kissing her deeply feeling her become receptive to his advances. He released her wrists sliding his hands slowly down her arms leaving goose bumps in their wake. Brooklyn carded her hands through his dark damp hair hearing a soft moan escape his lips at her intimate touch. Their bodies grinded together creating a hot friction between them encouraging their needs to swell and surge.

Brooklyn broke away as her eyes darted towards the open door then at Castiel. He knew what she was thinking as he could sense her anxiety. Silently he lifted and turned his hand closing the door and locking it. She looked up grinning seductively at her angel pulling him back down. The mouths crashed in a rush and fury of teeth lips and tongue fighting for dominance over the other. Brooklyn reached down massaging his hard cock through the thin material of his pants. Sliding his own hand between them, the angel gripped her hand and slid it down inside the thin material of his pants and boxers guiding her towards his weeping erection. Knowing what he needed, Brooklyn encircled her fingers around the rigid member slowly pumping him.

Castiel thrusted his hips in sync with her hand moaning at the sweet friction that her soft touch was causing. Soft skin caressing his cock drove the angel wild with lust, raw untamed lust. He didn't care if they were in the sparring room; he needed to be inside her, surrounded by the hot velvet wetness of her body's walls. The angel shot his hand down pulling away Brooklyn's hand hearing her moan at the loss of his cock in her hand. Castiel pulled away from her swollen red lips and slowly nipped at her neck biting and sucking at the tender skin. His lips pulled so hard several bruises rapidly rose to the surface. He grinned at the marks he left knowing she was his and always would be.

The angel gripped the waistband of her shorts feeling her body rise off the mat allowing him to slide the offense garment down her hips and thighs with ease. Brooklyn tilted her head back keeping eyes closed allowing her sense of touch the pleasure of knowing his touch this time. She could feel him upon her skin; feel her angel's hot swollen lips against her sweat laden body kissing the delicate skin along her inner thighs. She cried out at the sensation of teeth nipping at her sensitive mound through her thin boy shorts. Her need for him raged through her being consuming her senses and emotions threatening to spill over the longer he teased her body.

Opening her eyes with blue green hues that were glowing with a soft pearl tint to them, Brooklyn gripped her angel's arms flipping him over as her adrenaline pumped through her veins mixing with the lust and hunger. Castiel could only lay there as soft hot hands ripped away the pants and boxers freeing his cock for her to take. Gripping her boy shorts tight Brooklyn ripped them apart flinging the shredded fabric aside without a second glance. She crawled up her lover as Castiel saw the predatory expression in those gorgeous depths knowing he would not be disappointed. Gently gripping his weeping erection, Brooklyn lowered her body impaling herself upon the angel. They hissed in pleasure feeling their beings becoming one. Castiel gripped her hips digging into the toned flesh and gently rocked her against him. Brooklyn closed her eyes and leaned her body backwards while her lower body moved forward rocking hard against the angel.

Castiel groaned and bit his lower lip wanting her to go harder against his cock. He sunk his nails deeper within her skin feeling her tense up then relax knowing she was letting her mind and soul get lost in the waves of passion. Brooklyn leaned her head downward and beckoned for her angel. Remaining inside her angel, Castiel braced her body with his lower arm as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist as his mouth claimed her sultry lips. The air hung heavy with a sexual charge heightening their senses increasing their pleasure in one another's arms.

The feel of his cock rubbing and gliding against her walls was too much for her to bear as Brooklyn felt the familiar tightening within her abdomen and erogenous zone grow despite her attempts to delay her release. Castiel felt his lover's body tremble against him and the soft hot walls tighten up fitting around him like a glove. The soft whimpers escaping Brooklyn's lips turned louder until the cries of passion and love filled the room.

Castiel gently held her as he rocked his hips against hers feeling his own release near. The angel heard his own groans escaping his lips as he broke away from Brooklyn's lips and cried out his love for his angel in Aramaic feeling his body explode pumping her with his hot release. The feel of her angel marking her and running over the sweet bundle of tender flesh drove Brooklyn over as her body relented to the second onslaught. Castiel gently held her face in his hands watching as her eyes clouded over and the bright hues of blue and green danced and melded into one. He could hear her heart pounding like thunder within her chest as his own pounded just as hard and loud. He whispered soothing gentle words in the ancient language as Brooklyn could feel her sexual high wearing down.

She smiled weakly and leaned against Castiel's chest and listened to the rhythm of his beating heart, the heart that was hers and always would be. Brooklyn fought to control her wild heart feeling her love press her tight to his chest and lower their bodies to the mat and turned his body so he could be on top of and inside her.

"If that was sparring then we should do that more often," Brooklyn whispered. Castiel grinned and ran his fingers through her damp hair.

"Wanna spar some more?" Castiel whispered. A crooked grin formed on his angel's mouth as she nodded.

"How about hand to hand combat?" Brooklyn suggested with a wink in her eye. Nodding his head in agreement, Castiel rose and lifted his angel to her feet.

"Ready?" Brooklyn nodded as she assumed a neutral stance watching Castiel take the same position.

Brooklyn made the first move.

Dropping lower, Brooklyn delivered a swift roundhouse as Castiel tilted his body to the right avoiding her powerful kick. Brooklyn spun around landing on her feet just as Castiel lunged with arm pulled back then sprang forward aiming for his angel's torso. Brooklyn successfully blocked the blow turning her body and raising her arm up as Castiel's fist colliding with solid bone. The copper haired angel returned the gesture spinning around and launching a right hook making contact with Castiel's jaw.

The blue eyed seraph appeared stunned but immediately shook it off. Determination filled his rich bottomless orbs as Brooklyn took a protective stance. Her body tense but alert anticipating the angel's next move. She wouldn't have to wait long as Castiel jumped forward swinging his fists in tight controlled movements. Brooklyn met him blow for blow blocking every attempt to break her defenses. Her own body movements were fluid and as controlled as her angel's.

"Michael and Gabriel taught you well," Brooklyn let out a short laugh as they circled around one another. The adrenaline was pumping hard through their bodies as their stares remained fixed upon one another.

Brooklyn came at the angel kicking at an angle aiming for the knees. Castiel blocked her move sweeping his arm downward deflecting the kick away. Brooklyn spun around landing hard on her bare feet growling at Castiel as he motioned for her to give it her best shot. The angel nodded as she tried to aim high. Castiel caught her foot mid strike twisting the rest of her body and releasing before she landed on the mat. Brooklyn landed hard on her right shoulder hearing a loud popping sound as she rolled over on her back. Castiel saw she was in genuine pain and dropped to his knees.

"I think it's dislocated, Cas," Brooklyn fought to keep her pain in check but immediately realized she was losing the battle. The angel saw the tears escaping through her tightly closed eyes. Castiel gently stood Brooklyn up on her feet as she held her injured shoulder tight. The angel gently pried away her hand and extended her arm to the side.

"Ready, Brook?" Brooklyn shut her eyes tighter and nodded as Castiel applied firm pressure to her limb as in one swift movement set the joint in place. The sound of bone and tissue cracking and popping resonated through the room. Brooklyn cried out in pain feeling her arm and shoulder throb in a dull roaring ache. Castiel placed his hand over the afflicted area sending a soothing healing power through Brooklyn's body. A small glow radiated from beneath his hand as the pain was silenced leaving behind a healed shoulder.

Brooklyn breathed out unaware she wasn't breathing until then. Her angel wrapped his arms around her stroking her damp hair. Castiel decided this was enough sparring for one day.

"Why don't we go in and clean up?" He kissed her forehead as she sighed in agreement. Lacing her hand within his the angels headed inside to clean up. Castiel decided tonight was the night to try out one of his ideas.

Castiel gently ran the loofa sponge over her body while the hot steady stream flushed away the body wash. Brooklyn sighed contently at the soothing therapy the angel was giving. This was but the first part of his evening's plans. Deciding that every soft inch of her body was clean the angel grabbed the shampoo and poured out a small amount.

"Lean back," he whispered seeing her comply. The massaging motion of his fingers on and around her scalp relaxed Brooklyn even more making her forget about the painful end to their sparring session. Her body was putty in the angel's hands as he ran his fingers through her hair rinsing away the last of the shampoo. She leaned back against the cool tile wall taking in the beautiful sight of her angel's naked body beneath the steam water watching as it cascaded over the toned smooth body.

Castiel smiled at the sight of his angel so relaxed and at ease as he turned off the shower and reached for a towel. Holding the towel out the angel slowly ran the soft plush fabric over his lover's body feeling his heart swell at the sight of those soulful blue green eyes feeling the orbs convey the unspoken connection they shared. He kissed her neck and shoulders moving back up as he whispered in her ear:

"I love you, Brooklyn."

She spun around wrapping her arms around his waist pulling his still wet body tight to her body.

"I love you too, Cas," she sighed deeply. He could hear her soul coming out through those five words, something that only he could pick up on.

Brooklyn allowed her angel to finish drying her body off then watched as he wiped his body dry. He let the towel fall carelessly to the floor and led her by the hand towards their room.

Castiel gently closed the door behind them and motioned for her to lie down on the bed. Brooklyn lay on her stomach and closed her eyes as the mattress shifted beneath her angel's body as he climbed on and straddled her hips. Looking over he saw the bottle sitting on the stand and reached over clutching the small heavy bottle in his hand. Carefully he poured a small amount in his hand and worked the cool thick gel onto Brooklyn's back and shoulders. Last time he had used the oil but wanted to use the gel he picked up.

Brooklyn relaxed even more into the mattress as Castiel grinned above her sensing the concoction beginning to work.

* * *

**Next update soon! I apologize for the slow delay as I had a bit of a writer's block on this story! Well I found a bit of inspiration!**

**Thanks again to everyone out there for reading!**


	5. Their Bright Beautiful Souls

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and all stories are for entertainment purposes only. All OC's belong to me though. I want to thank everyone for following these stories as the support was been awesome!!!

Metallikirk- I wish I could get that kind of training as well!!!

* * *

_Castiel kicks his plan up a notch…._

Castiel's bright blue eyes lit up as Brooklyn relaxed in the mattress. He could feel her body loosen up as he continued working the cool blue gel deep within her body sensing the effects were taking hold of her. She softly sighed as her angel's hands worked her shoulders and back feeling a warm sensation spreading throughout her being. A tingling sensation pooled deep within her and slowly dispersed as suddenly her angel's touch felt like fire upon her skin.

Brooklyn shivered in delight upon the feeling of his soft lips upon her back. Castiel kissed each symbol that was etched upon her back letting his mouth linger upon the black feather deciding the beautiful image was his mark to show the world who Brooklyn belonged to. He kissed the area around the feather feeling her shoulder shift against his touch. Castiel grinned to himself as he ran his hands down her sides working the blue gel further still into her body. Brooklyn could feel her inhibitions letting go the longer her angel caressed and massaged her body. She felt as if something was seeping and taking hold of her.

The angel sighed deeply as her angel's strong arms slid under and around her gently pulling her up against him. Brooklyn felt her body relent to Castiel's touch leaning heavily into him. She felt warm hands sliding down her waist and hips as hot soft lips pressed hard against her neck gently kissing and nipping at the tender flesh. Castiel could feel his lover rub against him as his cock rubbed between her legs becoming slick with the wetness that was rapidly pooling. The angel moaned quietly at the soft heat feeling his lover relax even further against him.

Sliding his hand across the bed he found the familiar blue tie gripping it tight and pulling it towards his red haired angel. Kissing her neck and shoulder, the angel lifted her hands over head securing them with the tie. Brooklyn felt her body obey leaving her arms suspended feeling her angel dip his hand past her hips and resting on the sweet small mound and slowly swirling two fingers against the sensitive flesh. His lover's body responded to his caress thrusting and shifting against him hungry for more. A few small whimpers escaped her lips as her body neared release. Castiel gently pushed deeper against her sliding his fingers inside her and slowly running against her slick heat. Brooklyn thrusted her hips harder against him as her arms lowered behind her angel's head.

Her angel rubbing along and inside was more than Brooklyn could stand as her body spilled its release on them both. Castiel tilted his head back moaning as his cock twitched between her legs becoming slick with the sticky wetness of his angel's orgasm. Brooklyn felt her climax rage like a wildfire fanned by her angel's manipulations within her body. Her cries of pleasure and her angel's name were heaven upon the angel's ears. Castiel felt the effects of the gel kicking up a notch as his lover's orgasm lasted with a fiery intensity. Her body trembled uncontrollably for several minutes before finally slowly coming down. Brooklyn's mind was floating in a sea of sexual ecstasy and nirvana as her body shook in her angel's arms. Castiel whispered softly in Aramaic feeling her body calming in his arms.

"Shhhh, it's alright I have you," the soft gentle voice said. Brooklyn could only nod and fight to control her rapid pants still reeling from the hardest orgasm she ever experienced. And she loved every second of it.

"Cas," she whispered with a shaky voice. Her angel lifted her arms and slowly turned her around lowering her bound limbs between them. Castiel slowly leaned in to kiss away the tears that had fallen down her face. Brooklyn smiled sweetly at the feel of warm soft lips pressed against her tear stained face.

Brooklyn still felt as if her body were on fire as her heart thundered hard in her chest. Castiel freed her hands kissing each hand and wrist. With every press of his mouth upon her receptive skin, Brooklyn felt her hunger rising again. Her blood raced through her veins making every fiber in body tingle with electricity feeding her need for Castiel. The angel watched as her chest heaved with each hard breath, as her eyes turned from slate to swirling shades of blue green with a hint of pearl dotted within the fluid swirls.

"I need you," she whispered with lust dripping in her quiet voice. The angel was horny and hot for him and Castiel grinned knowing she was his.

She watched as her angel traced the soft curves of her body leaving goose bumps in their wake. Brooklyn leaned her head back and closed her eyes letting her body take in the heat of her lover's touch. Castiel leaned in gently kissing her toned abs and chest letting his lips remain on her soft breasts for just a little while. As his lips remained latched the angel opened his mouth allowing his hot wet tongue access to her sensitive nipples feeling them respond to his short laps. The hard sensitive buds now stood fully erect exposed to the cool air of their room. Brooklyn gasped at the chill upon her body feeling her senses heightening to new levels she never experienced before.

"Mine always," he whispered in her ear. Brooklyn sighed deeply able to elicit a small moan for her response. She up at him with half lidded eyes as her body succumbed to her angel's desires.

Castiel wrapped his arms around her waist turning Brooklyn over until she was right where he wanted her. The angel hovered over her lowering his head and leaving a trail of kisses and nips along her spine pausing where her back and ass met. He gently kissed the spot before raising his head back up wanting to run his mouth over that beautifully detailed feather on her skin. It was becoming his infatuation and fascination not caring if it was just ink. To Castiel it was much more than a simple mark upon Brooklyn's body. For the angel saw the lone feather as another tie that bound them together.

He kissed and caressed her shoulder blade watching the joint beneath tense and relaxing causing the feather to appear as if it was dancing in the wind. The angel slid his hand to the spot on her back where invisible feathers melded with human flesh. Castiel saw hints of black begin to flicker between her blades as her wings began to appear.

Brooklyn moaned at the slightest touch of fingers on the tender spot whispering in Aramaic knowing it turned him on more than anything.

Castiel's cock swelled as he heard those sweet sounds reaching his ears. He knew she was doing this on purpose as her sweet words of Aramaic always made him hot with lust. If she kept it up any longer he would explode. Feeling his painfully swollen cock twitch at her words, Castiel needed her now!

Bending over her sprawled body, the angel lifted her slightly off the bed leaving her forearms and shins on the mattress. He had seen this in one of his books eager to try it with his angel.

Castiel gently gripped her hips taking her angel in one slow motion. Brooklyn cried out at the sensations she was feeling as her love thrusted slowly in and out of her body. She felt her hips push back against him but Castiel held her firmly in place never changing the pace of his thrusts. Brooklyn relented as the heavy feeling washed over her again. The new position allowed him to rush over her sweet spot harder and longer knowing he had picked the right position. Castiel purposely went slow as he wanted to build the tension and friction between them knowing it would be worth it in the end.

Brooklyn lowered her head gasping hard even though her angel was taking her slow and gently. It had to be the gel he massaged in her skin. It was as if her senses had been heightened and more acute to ever rub and thrust between them. But the angel didn't realize its effects went beyond mere increased sensitivity.

The wet friction of their bodies pushed Castiel closer to his own climax but fought to stave it off. He wanted to feel her clamp on him and coat him with the hot sticky wetness her body was so willing to give. Remembering what else he read, the angel reached underneath and slowly began stroking the flushed swollen mound hearing the soft moans coming from his lover increase as her body's walls started clenching up around him. His heart pounded against his chest as Brooklyn neared her climax. Tight searing velvet grinded hard against his cock constricting his member and driving him close to the point of orgasm.

Her body pulsed with the building sexual charge as her abdomen tightened and the rest of her body trembled and filled with the heat they shared so many times before. She dug her nails into the blankets turning her knuckles bone white as the orgasm racked her body. Brooklyn's gasps came hard and fast as her body milked and pumped her lover's cock within the confines of soft tender walls. Castiel moaned and tilted his head back feeling his body exploding within her. Brooklyn cried out her angel's name feeling her sexual release strengthening as her angel's hot thick release coated her claiming her as his. The angel rubbed her clit harder with two fingers grinning as the gel's effects were continued taking hold of her. Brooklyn continued riding out her sexual high screaming out anything that came to her mind in Aramaic. Castiel groaned feeling his cock respond and twitch a little as he remained inside her.

Though he remained still, Castiel felt Brooklyn continue to ride out her lengthy orgasm. He could hear soft sobs escape her mouth as a barrage of feelings and emotions swept over her body falling in the form of gentle tears. Castiel felt their bond emerge as the soft warm sensation they felt that first day swept through them both illuminating them in a gentle golden glow.

"It's alright, Brook, I won't let you go," Castiel whispered kissing her back and nape of her neck. His tongue detected hints of salt sweat and sex as his mouth pressed gently upon her skin. This level of passion was new for them both and something they yearned to feel again and again. The angel was secretly thrilled he had outdone himself this time.

Brooklyn gently rocked her hips against Castiel's crying louder as the simple shift of their bodies made her cry out with love and passion each time. The angel gently rubbed the spot between her shoulders making her wings immediately unfurl before him. Castiel took in the beautiful sight running his hands along the top of her wings detecting a slight hint of cinnamon and jasmine in those gentle spans.

Brooklyn could feel her body finally relent and her sexual high slowly decrease. Her angel slid out from her spent form and gently placed his angel on her side as he laid down facing her. He smiled at the sight of blue green dancing wildly in her irises seeing before him a very satisfied angel. His angel allowed her wings to remain out as they slowly ran up and down his body relaxing his exhausted body even more.

She watched him carefully hold the tip of her wing between his fingers and gently pull it towards his waiting lips. Brooklyn closed her eyes loving the attention Castiel bestowed upon her silken span. He continued placing soft kisses along and on top of her wing before leaning in and caressing the side of his face with the midnight tinted feathers. He never knew how soft and light they felt until now even as he had his own for as long as he could remember.

Brooklyn watched as Castiel lost himself within her shadowy embrace reminding her of a child wrapped in his favorite blanket blocking out the outside world around him. For the younger angel the sweet sight brought a sensation of peace through her soul as they were truly at ease, together on an island surrounded by a sea of madness and blood.

Castiel inhaled her heavenly scent as he continued playing with and teasing his love's magnificent and welcoming feathery embrace hesitant to let her retract the deadly wings. He had indeed found his new obsession. It was the manner they dragged across his warm skin covering every square inch of his vessel's body. He saw shelter in those beautiful wings.

Brooklyn reached out caressing the angel's sweat laced face. Castiel looked up from beneath several inky feathers noticing the green and blue streaks illuminating her beautiful eyes. They remained locked in one another's eyes allowing their true forms to shine through as they were the only ones around.

The room filled with a beautiful radiant glow as their divine essences hovered above their earthly bodies reaching out for one another. They need not communicate by human means as their souls slowly merged into one. Their true voices rang out in unison causing all windows to explode out and into the cool Arizona night. Markus would bitch about it for sure but the angels didn't care as all would be right.

Castiel leaned in kissing his beloved angel feeling their passion and love reaching new heights like never before. It was as if shedding their mortal coil allowed the soulmates to experience the full scope of their emotional and physical bond.

The love, devotion, need and lust pulsed freely between them feeding their desire causing the room to become so bright that even a glimpse at the door would turn a human blind. Brooklyn gently broke away from Castiel and raised her hand closing the windows tight wishing to be left undisturbed with her beloved angel and to keep unwanted company from popping up. Slowly she brought the hand before them looking at the golden hues in awe and wonderment. She looked over seeing the bottomless cerulean orbs twinkling with amusement and a gentleness that caused her heart to swell and nearly rupture with the outpouring of emotions that gripped her tight at this very moment.

Brooklyn collapsed in her angel's arms tilting her head back allowing the high pitched cry to escape her mouth feeling her true body succumbing to the raging inferno within. Castiel wrapped his arms tighter around her pressing her trembling form to his steady strong one. The angel closed his eyes feeling the fire raging within his own inner core. Soon one voice became two and black wings sprawled out overlapping one another forming a tight protective shield.

The angels remained interlocked together feeling their souls gently return to the naked bodies wrapped together on the bed. Brooklyn captured Castiel's mouth with hers before they were pulled apart returned to their mortal coils yet again.

Castiel slowly opened his vessel's eyes and looked over to see brilliant slate depths focused on his.

Brooklyn smiled still feeling as if she had just ridden a comet knowing it was her sexual peak still coursing through her body. Castiel felt the same sensations riding through his vessel but more subdued but still invigorating to his senses.

"We need to do that again, Cas," she whispered. Castiel grinned in agreement.

He pulled her in close but not before grabbing the blanket and pulling it loosely over their naked bodies. Brooklyn lifted a hand and with a flick of her wrist fragments of glass filled the busted frames melding into solid panes once again.

His arms encircled her body while his shadowy wings rested comfortably around them. She sighed in contentment feeling the hot touch of soft lips pressed gently on her forehead then nose.

Castiel carded his fingers through her soft coppery hair loving the feel of her tresses between his fingers. The faint hint of Japanese cherry blossom wafted along his nose filling the angel with a sense of peace.

Brooklyn adjusted her body and cradled her head on her angel's chest listening to the steady strong heartbeat inside. It was a sound she would never tire of hearing. Her angel kissed her forehead and rested his head a top of hers feeling sleep beckoning for them both.

It had been a night to remember indeed.

* * *

**Ok this took me three days to write and it finally dawned on me! I tried a new approach and wondered what it would be like if they made love in their true forms? I hope I did good on this chapter and sorry about the very long delay!!!**

**Metallikirk- I hoped you enjoyed this!**


	6. Sweet Treat

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right? I want to thank everyone for supporting these stories and characters!

* * *

Spring time in Arizona was always a beautiful thing to Brooklyn. The gentle breezes, the flowering of the cacti and other native flora brought out the best in her it seemed even now as an angel. She had planned this for weeks waiting for the perfect day to surprise her angel.

She happily hummed to herself as she stocked the large wicker basket carefully arranging each item snuggly in place ensuring nothing would move or be disturbed during the journey out. As she ran over what was packed, Brady entered the kitchen seeing the oblivious yet cheerful expression on his friend's face.

"I take it today's the day?" Brooklyn spun around and nodded before turning back around to finish packing.

Brady peered over her shoulder and arched an eyebrow at the array of items neatly arranged and stacked. It appeared Castiel was in for a treat indeed. Smirking to himself, the hunter turned and continued on towards the study to do some routine research. Brooklyn was left alone again as she completed filling the basket.

Carefully she snapped the lid shut and carried it out into the living room. There she set the basket at her feet as she sat quietly on the couch with her hands folded neatly in her lap. Now all she had to do was wait.

She wouldn't have to wait long as Castiel finally appeared. The angel looked down at his fiery haired seraph noticing the brightness in her eyes. He tilted his head to one side as she stood grabbing the basket on her way.

Without saying a word she leaned in kissing him in a soft gentle manner before ghosting them away to her secret place.

"Brook, where are we?" Castiel asked as he took in their surroundings. The Ponderosa pines gave way to a gentle flat meadow. There was not a single human around for miles which was why she brought them here.

"Can you guess where we are?" Brooklyn's eyes lit up with amusement as Castiel continued to look at the vast grasslands before them.

"No, but it's so serene and beautiful," his voice dropped off into a whisper as he looked down at Brooklyn. The small grin on her face grew until it reached from ear to ear.

"North Rim, Grand Canyon Cas. I wanted to come somewhere that we wouldn't see another human for miles around. Let the tourists have their side and us this side."

Taking him by the hand, Brooklyn led her angel down the trail through the tall waving grass until they reached the water's edge. There the tall thin weeping blades parted apart revealing the clearing before them.

The angel was awestruck by the scenery around them. The Ponderosa pines stood tall and majestic as if they were acting as sentinels for the angels. The blue skies overhead were clear and pristine with no hint of a cloud anywhere in sight. The air was crisp and cool, unlike the polluted air of Phoenix during the unrelenting days for summer. Here Castiel could breathe in deeply only taking in cool sharp mountain air.

Brooklyn watched as he stood there with sharp blue eyes seeing the profound respect and love he held for all their Father's creations. This was no exception.

Overhead a bald eagle coasted above them seeking rest within the tall pine trees.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Castiel looked down to see Brooklyn spreading a blanket on the ground then lower her body pulling him down with her. The angel sat crossing his legs and continued to observe Brooklyn as she had turned her back to him to busy herself with the mystery contents of the large basket.

She tapped her fingers on the lid deciding on what to bring out first. After several seconds she reached in pulled out two identical containers before turning back around to face the inquisitive gaze of the angel. Brooklyn would only flash a small yet brilliant smile offering up nothing as to what was inside.

Brooklyn leaned close into his ear sending shivers down his spine as she whispered in a seductive low tone.

"Shut your eyes."

The angel felt his pants become slightly tighter at the sensation of hot breath upon his skin. But he complied slowly closing his eyes for her. Brooklyn slowly opened the first container taking a portion of the item within between her small nimble fingers. She could sense his curiosity, wondering what she had in store for him. He would find out soon enough.

The hot breath once again tickled his ear and neck as she spoke softly in his ear.

"Just relax, Cas."

Castiel could only comply as he felt his body relent against her. Something soft and moist touched his lips as he parted them accepting the tender offering feeling it settle on is tongue. An array of tastes and flavors sent his senses into overdrive as he slowly and cautiously began consuming it. It was a slice of heaven in his opinion as a smooth buttery flavor mingled with the soft sugary goodness as he slowly started chewing wanting to make this last.

Brooklyn watched her angel's face light up as he savored the sweet delicate piece knowing he had never tasted something as decadent. She could hear small moans and grunts of pleasure and sweet satisfaction as he let the morsel linger in his mouth.

The angel swallowed it down leaving his eyes closed secretly hoping Brooklyn would have more. The fiery haired seraph felt his anticipation watching him lick his lips clean and perhaps also as a sign he wanted more.

"You can open your eyes, Cas."

Castiel opened his eyes revealing hints of ecstasy in those deep sapphire depths. He looked over at his angel as she revealed the contents hidden in the small Tupperware container. He leaned in tilting his head at the small sliver that brought so much delight to his senses. The crimson colored slice was smothered with a creamy white icing.

"What is that?" He reached forward tearing a small part away and popping it in his mouth. Brooklyn sat and grinned seeing his body shudder as his super heightened senses were thrust in overdrive. She could feel the pleasure and bliss running through his body course through her own igniting the fire of desire deep within her soul. Brooklyn staved off those burning needs as she wanted to continue this.

"This, my angel, is red velvet cake and based on your thoughts and feelings just now I would say one of the most sinful pleasures you have ever experienced," she winked at him.

"I can think of one thing that is more sinful," he growled as his eyes turned a brighter hue of cerulean. Brooklyn felt her face and body tingle all over. Still she fought against the rising tide inside refusing to relent just yet.

Swallowing hard, she steadied her trembling hands reaching for her angel's face ghosting her palm over his eyes. Castiel felt her influence as his eyelids lowered preventing him from seeing what she had planned for him next.

Closing the cake back up, she then reached for the second container feeling her own mouth watering at surprise that awaited her angel. She took a small piece for herself and silently reminded herself to thank Brady for all his help. For being a hunter he sure did possess some mad kitchen skills.

Grabbing the plastic fork she cut off a nice sized portion and leaned in towards her angel's waiting lips.

"Open up," she whispered watching his full succulent lips open then close around the utensil. A small moan escaped her lips as she slid the fork from between his lips. Castiel smiled at the tiny whimper as he rolled the latest sweet surprise along his tongue. A tangy sharp taste greeted his taste buds followed by a sweeter mellower essence that melted in his mouth. His teeth crunched on a hard crumbly surface that blended together with the creamy middle and tangy top. Words couldn't describe the harmony within his mouth only that he realized humans were a truly imaginative group.

Brooklyn watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he slowly let the scrumptious gift slide down his throat. Castiel shifted as his pants were now becoming unbearable to keep on. Brooklyn giggled like a school girl as she spotted the painfully hard erection he was sporting in his pants. It was time to kick it up she decided.

Castiel felt the tan jacket sliding off his shoulders and down his arms as his angel deliberately began peeling away his outer jackets and setting them aside. She loosened his tie allowing him to breathe a bit better. Brooklyn leaned in kissing the angel's neck and collarbone as his breathing increased from slow and gentle to rapid and shallow. He felt her hand rest between his shoulders where wings and flesh met guiding him down to the blanket. Castiel readjusted his form and sprawled his legs from beneath him. Brooklyn pulled his shoes and socks off lightly tracing her feet on each sole.

The angel wiggled his feet and body squirming on the ground. Brooklyn smiled at the angel's innocence at that moment realizing he still held an innocence that rivaled any child's. Biting her lip she began crawling up his body stopping as his midsection. Brooklyn straddled his hips feeling his hard cock protrude through his slacks knowing this would make the next part of her surprise all the easier.

The belt went first.

Small skilled fingers unbuckled and slid the leather strap through the loops with ease and joined the other garments.

The pants were next.

Castiel slid his hands down anxious to free himself but met the gentle admonishing smack of Brooklyn's hand.

"Just stay still," she licked his earlobe and nipped the fleshy lobe while her hands unhooked and unzipped his black slacks sliding them down allowing him to assist. Together the angels removed itchy dress pants discarding them aside. The erection pitched in his boxers stood out as she lowered her body making her mouth level with twitching member.

She gently nuzzled his cock through the paper thin cotton hearing him pant and whimper above her. She grinned into his erection as her thumbs hooked on the waistband slowly pulling them down over his hips and thighs liberating his weeping erection. Beads of pre come spilled from the slit glistening in the bright sun light. Brooklyn leaned in licking the head and briefly taking him in her mouth teasing the angel.

"Tease," he growled earning but a soft laugh from his lover.

Brooklyn leaned back over reaching for the cold canister inside gently shaking it in her hand before popping the cap. Castiel's ears perked up at the sound of the plastic cap popping off unsure of what foreign noise was intrigued by what she had in store for him.

The angel always wanted to try this with him when she was human and now her chance had come. Placing the tip on his inner thigh she pushed down releasing a small foamy streak on his skin. Castiel felt a light touch followed by the heat of her tongue running against his skin. His cock twitched again as the soft heat neared.

"Brook, *pant*, what, *pant*, are, *pant*, you, *pant*, doing?"

She responded by spraying another foamy streak along his opposite leg replicating the same slow swirling of her tongue along his hot inner thigh.

Castiel wasn't sure he could hold it for much longer. Her sweet soft tongue was tormenting his body!

Brooklyn tilted her head back coating the inside of her mouth with the creamy whipped topping before taking him in her mouth with one fell swoop.

The angel screamed in pleasure, his senses edging into new unexplored territory as his copper haired seraph continued coating him with each slow methodic thrust of her mouth. His hips bucked up each time she pulled back wanting to feel her surround him leaving nothing exposed. Brooklyn hummed as she continued taking her angel in her mouth. She ran her tongue along the throbbing vein that lay along the underside paying attention to his needs and desires.

Soft cool foam gently streaked up and down his cock causing Castiel to see a blinding white light behind his eye lids as he exploded in her mouth filling it with his hot release. He fisted her auburn hair as his hips thrusted rapidly against her mouth feeling her take everything he had.

"Brook," his voice husky and low as the sexual euphoria continued washing over him. His tense body went limp against the ground as his cock softened in her mouth. Brooklyn pulled away and up towards her content angel seeing the glazed over look in his rich blue eyes.

Castiel looked over at her as she placed her hand upon his racing heart feeling it beating hard against the angel's ribcage. She ran her other hand through his unruly dark tresses smiling sweetly as he sighed contently at the soothing gesture. Brooklyn could feel his heart begin to slow as the sexual rapture within ebbed away.

"Now it's my turn," Castiel growled sitting up and wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in to him as their mouths crashed together in fury and rush of need and lust. The angel could feel himself beginning to grow hard again as he began peeling away Brooklyn's clothes.

The shirt was the first to join his own discarded clothing.

* * *

**Ok I know I left it like this on purpose so that way it would lead into what Cas had in store! Thanks again for all of the support!!!**


	7. Payback Has Never Been So Hot

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but hey I can dream though right? I want to thank everyone out there for supporting these stories and characters!

Metallikirk- Yes these two are very naughty indeed!

* * *

The light cool breeze tickled her skin as she lay there on the blanket. She had put her complete trust in the one above her as he saw the conviction and trust in her rich grey depths.

Castiel looked down gazing hungrily at Brooklyn's naked form feeling himself begin to grow hard against her leg. He slowly ran a hand along her thigh as he leaned in catching her lips within his own.

The kiss was soft and gentle just enough to warm her up. The tip of his tongue ran along her warm soft lips tasting a hint of himself upon that succulent mouth mingled with the foamy cream and buttery icing. The angel gently pulled away but not before kissing the tip of her nose and seeing that trusting smile he loved.

The angel sat on his calves never breaking his rich blue pools from her endless grey ones as he slid the tie down and around his neck. She watched with bated breath as the thin blue strip snaked around his slender neck until collected at his naked thighs.

Brooklyn gasped and closed her eyes taking the sensation of his mouth pressing against her inner thighs mapping a trail of invisible kisses in its wake. Her body shook like a leaf as she felt a tightness in her body starting at the base of her spine and spreading throughout her lower body. Brooklyn ran her hands through his dark hair hearing him moan at her touch.

Castiel slowly pushed upward kissing the area around her navel then swirling his tongue around feeling his angel start to shake even more sending waves of pleasure through his own body. He rubbed his solid hard erection along her inner thigh slowly before prodding at her entrance feeling her hips lift up and against his wanting him to fill her.

The angel pulled away earning a growl from his red haired lover.

"Damn tease," she spoke in a low hoarse voice not realizing the effect it had on the angel. Castiel wanted her right then and there but then he wouldn't get to have any fun.

Holding the blindfold in one hand he lifted her head up slightly as he slid the thin material over her eyes. Brooklyn could feel the rough feel of polyester against her eyelashes feeling a mix of apprehension and excitement all at once. She trusted Castiel knowing he would never hurt her.

She felt the gentle pressure of his hand against her back guiding her back to the blanket. Brooklyn shifted her body while her angel rummaged through the basket. He saw the red velvet cake and cheese cake but continued searching unsure of what he was looking for but knew it when he saw it. His hands gripped the bottle and brush grinning wildly at the blindfolded seraph before him.

The plastic was warm to the touch as Brooklyn had warmed up its contents prior to their arrival. Brooklyn could only hear and feel what was going on around her wondering what he was planning for her. Her thoughts flashed back to her angel and the sheer sexual pleasure she treated him to but minutes ago.

_His eyes were closed tight while his hips bucked hard against her mouth. She could see the beads of sweat breaking out on his brow as he neared orgasm and hear the muffled cries escaping his throat. Her fingers gently teased and caressed the soft skin along and under his cock while her mouth kept up with the hurried rush of his body's thrusts. If he kept carrying on the way he did she was going to come herself on his cries alone. _

_She remembered Castiel screaming out her name in a voice heavy with a frenzied lust, love and unbridled elation as he exploded within her mouth pumping hard against her. Brooklyn didn't slip or waver as she accepted every drop he had to offer. Her palate treated to a merging of sweet and earthly essences and tastes which was a pure delight for the angel. Castiel continued moaning and writing above her feeling his sexual frenzy simmer until nothing remained but serenity within his being. _

As she recollected her sweet treat for him, Castiel slowly began pouring the thick warm chocolate sauce in a circular motion upon each breast feeling his mouth water at the delectable sight. He looked up seeing her breathing normal and steady knowing soon she would be gasping and crying out his name.

Brooklyn felt the soft bristles against her sensitive skin spreading the thick chocolate goodness coating each breast and nipple a subtle cocoa hue. Castiel tilted his head both ways admiring his artistic abilities before delving into his creation.

The angel started at the bottom licking with soft gentle laps. The rich syrupy coating enveloped his tongue sending sensations he thought didn't exist in his vessel. The burning sensation turned into a passionate fire filling his belly with each lap of his tongue.

Brooklyn cried out in surprise and joy feeling her body melting against Castiel's as the pulsing heat between her legs spilled into her belly and thighs making her hotter for the angel. The soft warmth of his gentle tongue brought her to the edge of orgasm only to have that release denied as he paused and withdrew away from her body.

"Cas, why did you stop?" Her voice cracked bordering on worry.

The angel grinned at her feeling her sexual tension rising only to have her release denied by him. He loved being in control of her, watching as she begged beneath him for more of his touching and pleasuring of her body. It was the way she struggled and bucked her body up towards his desperate to feel him within her slamming his hips against hers.

Keeping the fiery haired angel in suspense, Castiel peered back in reaching for the last container inside. Brooklyn could barely hear the pop of the plastic lid as the angel had turned his back to her not wanting to ruin the surprise.

Brooklyn shivered at the touch of the cold strawberry pressed against her other breast as Castiel dipped the sweet red berry on her chocolate slicked breast then tasting the divine blending of chocolate and fruit. Judging by the short moaning sounds, Brooklyn knew he was lost in the sweet juicy taste of her favorite fruit. He ran the remaining piece against her body licking up the red trail that crossed her stomach and chest hearing her heart pounding against her chest.

"Cas….Quit teasing….." She begged her angel. God how he loved it when she begged him! How could he say no to that!

Finishing off the berry, Castiel obliged his lover taking her breast in his mouth. He sucked the nipple hard making it stand erect as his teeth and tongue gently scraped against the sensitive bud. Brooklyn cried out feeling her hips buck involuntarily against his body. Her whimpering and quiet pleas rang loudly in his ears.

The angel couldn't hold the rising tide within his body as he felt his cock straining turning painfully hard as Brooklyn continued panting and begging was becoming harder to ignore.

He ripped off the tie allowing her to see as he slid his head between her legs. Castiel pulled her closer to him as he gently kissed the sensitive folds feeling the dampness rapidly pooling between her legs. The bare skin against his slightly chapped lips made him flush with another wave of lust and desire. Brooklyn arched her back up giving him better access to her body loving the way he ran that tongue up and down her heated folds. It was the way the tip lightly brushed against the hot skin and teased the soft tiny receptive nub.

Her eyes rolled back in her head as two fingers parted her exposing her inner sensitive flesh. The angel reveled in the unchecked heat greeting him as he slowly flicked his tongue tasting her upon his lips.

"Cas," she panted curling her toes and jerking her head back and forth. She knew she was close. Her body tightened around his tongue as the lightheaded sensation washed over her just as she lost the struggle and felt her body release as the powerful orgasm shook her angelic being.

"Cas!" She screamed out holding nothing back as the love, trust, desire and faith in her angel rushed forth from her lips echoing for miles around.

Her cries of passion and her body rocking against his mouth sent shivers down Castiel's spine as he had all he could take. He needed to be inside her, taking her.

Pulling away, he kissed and nipped her neck as he positioned himself at her entrance gently teasing her feeling his cock being coated.

Kissing her hard, he thrusted inside her sighing in relief at the tight damp smoothness that welcomed his cock. Brooklyn spread her legs wider and wrapped them around his waist pushing him deeper within her with her heels.

"Brook," he softly whispered as he slowly thrusted in and out her making gentle love to his angel. Brooklyn ran her hands down his sides seeking the tight globes of his ass grinning when her hands gripped them tight massaging and kneading the muscles feeling them clench and relax with each swift thrust. Brooklyn arched her back up slightly feeling his cock running over the tiny sweet bundle of flesh pushing her closer and closer. Castiel felt his body tightening starting in his balls then spreading through his lower abdomen.

Brooklyn's gentle cries were music to his ears as he felt her body's walls clenching him rubbing him against the silky damp heat pumping his cock drawing him closer to his own climax.

He pulled her up keeping her impaled on him as she settled in his lap. Brooklyn rode his cock running her fingers through his damp dark mop. She leaned in catching his mouth in a heated passionate kiss screaming into his mouth as she came all over him. His cock became coated with her body's release coating her legs spilling onto the blanket beneath them.

Her eyes turned green blue with tints of pearl mingling in the hues while her lips spilled words in Aramaic. Words of love and heated passion mixing with a desperate hunger in her voice. Castiel moaned against her chest as she continued whispering in the ancient tongue. She knew that made him hot all over turning him on even more as they sat locked together.

Brooklyn felt his hips slamming upward against her own as he cried out his release. Wave after how wave pumped inside her coating her walls with his hot sticky release. Castiel looked up at her with bright sapphire pools as he couldn't help but to smile at his angel. Brooklyn looked down with love in her eyes as she kissed the top of his head while stroking his hair. She pulled his head against her chest sitting there in complete silence with her beloved angel.

Castiel breathed in the scent of her skin detecting traces of chocolate and their love making coated on her sweat slicked body. He snaked a hand up and along her back coming to rest on the lone black feather rubbing and caressing the inky imprint. He swore he felt it heat up against his touch but shook it off as the afterglow of their latest encounter.

Her skin glistened in the sunlight creating an ethereal radiance around her form causing Castiel's heart to nearly stop in place. He slid his hands over her cheeks gently pulling Brooklyn's face down to his wanting to taste those swollen red lips against his. The angel felt her small warm hands running his back running over the invisible spot where his wings fused with delicate flesh bringing forth the deadly sharp span.

Castiel couldn't resist the soft fingers softly raking the sweet spot upon his back feeling his wings expand behind him. Brooklyn broke away focused on the silky thin feathers reaching out to hold them. Castiel curled his impressive wings around her allowing her the pleasure. As she rubbed her fingers through the fragile feathers the angel moaned softly and rolled his head back as his wings were highly sensitive. Brooklyn watched as he wiggled beneath her noticeably turned on as she continued tracing her fingers along the tips.

"Oh, Brook," he breathed her name like a sweet soft prayer. Castiel felt the lust rapidly rising within him taking control with every stroke of his angel's hands. It wasn't until the first time they made love on the couch of her house that the angel could even begin to dream of what it was like to share such a physical and spiritual bond as he did with Brooklyn. It only got better once she had been reborn as warrior of Heaven as they experienced that night.

As Brooklyn continued tenderly playing with his wings, Castiel opened his cerulean depths noticing the cool pool behind her.

He suddenly got an idea.

* * *

**Alright I am leaving it here but fear not as the next update will reveal what the little seraph has in mind! I do apologize for the delay as I have been caught in a battle of wills between myself and rather nasty sinus headache. I won.**


	8. Gold In The Water

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right?

_**A/N: **_Again I wish to thank everyone for supporting my stories and characters as it all means the world to me.

Metallikirk- You will soon see what Cas is up to.

* * *

Castiel ripped away his shirt and while holding Brooklyn against him the angel rose and slowly sauntered to the pool. The water was cool and refreshing against their sweaty bodies as it enveloped them both. The water was deep enough to allow them to swim but shallow enough to see the bottom.

The angels glided silently across the surface tuning out everything around them focusing only on one another. Castiel leaned in tasting those sweet lips against his own. Brooklyn ran her hand up and through his hair gently fisting the wild unruly mop as their kiss deepened. Castiel gently moaned in her mouth as he swept his tongue along the warm wet cavern of her mouth. Brooklyn responded by softly rolling her tongue along her angel's caressing and massaging his own.

Castiel sensed the need for his angel slowly beginning to kindle within his soul feeling it fanning out towards hic cock. Brooklyn grinned at the touch of his growing erection against her inner thigh. The angel pulled away from her swollen red lips lowering his mouth towards her neck nipping and kissing at the soft smooth skin. He felt her head tilt back exposing more of her flesh for him to taste and savor.

Brooklyn sighed in pleasure feeling his hands cup her breasts as his fingers and thumbs pinched the sensitive nipples forcing them to stand erect between the rolling fingers. She screamed as he clamped his mouth over one of her receptive buds sweeping his tongue around her aroused tip shooting jolts of pleasure and a sexual craving through her body. Castiel shifted his hips feeling his lover wrap her legs around his waist feeling his cock rest comfortably between her legs.

"Castiel," she groaned against him. The angel nipped playfully at her nipples before making his move.

"Do you trust me, love?" Castiel whispered in her ear.

"With my very life, Castiel," Brooklyn lightly whispered back.

Kissing her passionately the angel placed a hand upon her back gently leading her beneath the surface. Brooklyn felt an initial surge of panic but soon felt it ebb away as she realized angels didn't need air to live.

She wrapped her arms around his neck letting him guide her towards the bottom. The sandy bottom welcomed the angelic beings as their bodies landed upon the soft porous bed.

This was all so new and exciting for the copper haired angel as much as it was for the dark haired seraph. He leaned in capturing her mouth within his fighting to keep his growing lust in check. Castiel wanted this to last, wanted to take in every fine detail from the temperature of the water to the vise like grip her body's walls had around his swollen cock.

The water was cooler than the surface but very comfortable nonetheless as he ran his arms along and down her sides taking in every inch of her curves memorizing each and every turn and arc of her divine form. Brooklyn closed her eyes and arched her back up and off the bottom feeling her angel's lips cover her skin with his sweet mouth.

_Cas…._

Her thoughts reached his mind. As their bodies touched the familiar warmth filled their souls filling the mountain pool in a shimmering light of golden amber. She opened her eyes to see his dark locks standing straight up above his head. She giggled despite being in the water at the amusing sight before her.

Feigning hurt, the angel pouted jutting his bottom lip out for effect. Brooklyn rolled her eyes and lifted her body upward taking his lips in a hungry kiss.

_I need you Brooklyn…._

Giving in to her angel's lustful needs, the fiery haired angel gripped his cock guiding it towards her entrance. He watched her eyes morph into blue green swirls that reflected her own carnal lust feeding into his own hunger. Brooklyn slowly eased her body onto his sinking down on his cock.

Her hair waved around her as she rocked her hips against his waiting body watching his eyes close half way but still open enough to reveal the love and unbridled love and devotion he held for her. His strong arms enclosed around her back and waist feeling the toned muscles flexing and relax as she continued thrusting against him. His hand came to rest on the single black feather feeling that same charge when he touched it once before.

Shivers ran down his body at the electric charge that coursed between them drawing his body close to climax. Her angel's cock stroked the swollen pink flesh sending her into waves of ecstasy as her body fought to hold back. Brooklyn could feel the tingling deep within her abdomen and back speed through her body filling her with a powerful passionate rage as her body's uncaged sexual fury came to a head.

Her head shot back with her mouth wide open as the orgasm took control of her clamping her walls around his painfully sensitive cock rubbing the soft skin. Castiel dug his nails deep within her sides feeling the tightness in his balls becoming almost unbearable as his lover's sweet and steady thrusts stroked him in all the right places.

He wanted to experience this in their pure forms knowing Brooklyn did as well. It had been so damn hot and exhilarating for the angels they wanted to do it again and again. Castiel saw this as one of those times.

The angel closed his eyes as his human form trembled and exploded inside her feeling his true form rush from his body taking Brooklyn from her own. Two bright forms shot through the water leaving the human coils on the pool's bottom. Brooklyn ran her hands over the solid warm mass of her angel looking deep within the piercing blue depths. Castiel took her mouth within his grabbing her ass and legs wrapping them around his form. They swam around with their bodies intertwined together locked in the tender intimate embrace. Only Nature played witness to the divine intimate act between the angelic lovers but even she turned a blind eye to their romp keeping all creatures great and small away.

Brooklyn smiled and slid her hand down his side and hip gently tickling his golden skin hearing the small high pitched cries trapped within his throat as her fingers discovered the sensitive underside and perineum. Castiel pulled tighter against his body as his hips slammed harder against hers sensing the orgasm building within him. The flame within turning more and more ardent as his angel's fingers teased and twisted around.

The angel looked up to see the gorgeous blue green pools turning bright a sign she was close to her own climax. Her body constricting around his cock fitting him like a velvet glove. Brooklyn could see bright vibrant colors around her lover as her body quivered giving way to the crashing waves of passion of her climax. She felt the arms of her angel envelop her body holding her tight against his chest as she continued riding out her orgasm.

Strong tight walls milked his cock drawing him nearer as Brooklyn rocked hard against him wanting to make this last. The feelings and emotions were nothing words could describe as Brooklyn felt the tears running down her face. Castiel leaned in kissing away the shinning streaks from her face. He knew these were the tears of joy passion and love.

Feeling his own powerful orgasm looming, the angel held his lover close while gliding through the water towards the shore. The warmer waters held her in its warm embrace as Castiel turned their bodies putting her below him never ceasing his thrusts inside her. He let a small whimper escape as her body shifted allowing the angel to go deeper within. Castiel grabbed her thighs pushing them back until they almost touched her breasts. She was amazed at her own body's flexibility wondering what other twisting positions she can do with her angel.

Castiel ground his hips roughly against Brooklyn's as his body gave way exploding hard inside her. His eyes flooded with a bright golden flash of light as he continued marking his golden angel as his. Always his.

Brooklyn pulled him down in a needy hungry kiss holding back nothing. As their mouths crashed fast and furiously together, Castiel felt the powerful energy surging through them increasing the sexual rapture both felt at that very moment.

She felt his cock begin to soften signaling his bliss was decreasing as he slid from her love slicked body and repositioning his form beside her. He extended a hand out to her feeling her lean into his touch. Castiel watched her cover his hand within her own smiling so serenely at him. They lingered on the edge of the pool making out like a couple of teenagers, giggling and touching in between hot and heavy kisses.

The angels weren't ready to return yet, rarely were they allowed such freedom like this but they also knew more opportunities would reveal themselves in the future.

Castiel took the lead, pulling her back with him beneath the still surface. Slowly they drifted back in the confines of human form never taking their eyes off the other until all went black for a brief moment.

Soon two very human looking angels broke the surface of the water holding each other close.

"I've never had sex underwater before. That was definitely enthralling, Cas," Brooklyn purred.

Castiel grinned and nodded his head while moving smoothly through the water. He too had found the entire intimate encounter hot as Dean would put it.

"Brook did you notice when we were in our true forms that…."

"That it brought us closer together? Yes, Cas I did feel our love and bond tightening. I felt my soul blend that much more with yours. I felt your love, loyalty and faith in me. I felt rejuvenated like my soul was quenched. You are my true mate, Cas."

Her speech moved him deeply as she could see his soulful blue pools brighten to a perfect tropical blue.

"You don't know how much your words mean to me. No pendant or other material item will ever compare to this. I love you so much."

She grinned through wet copper hair as his own dark locks were plastered to his head and forehead. Water dripped down his smooth toned body pooling around his naked form. The sun played upon them giving them an almost ethereal appearance as they sat there running their hands down one another.

Brook and Cas let their hands and eyes speak for them while caressing and exploring familiar curves and ripples. She leaned in resting her forehead against his while sliding her hands back up and along his chest and neck then placing them over his cheeks. Cas closed his eyes while being lulled gentle stroking of her thumbs upon his skin. Brooklyn felt her angel's contentment knowing he was truly happy here with her.

Seizing the moment, Brooklyn leaned in placing a small kiss on his waiting lips then kissing the tip of his nose. He could feel her long lashes lightly brushing against his as she kissed him causing him to blush a little in the face. He didn't know what was wrong with him but Brooklyn calmly told him,

"Cas, it's just another way your body and soul are showing you're in love. Think of it as how a teenager would react when they meet their first love. Their toes curl, their heart races and their skin tinges with a reddish glow. All of it perfectly natural."

The angel licked his lips then looked up at Brooklyn. The gentle compassion in her rich slate orbs put him further at ease. She never laughed at his awkward attempts to interpret human mannerisms or gestures always patient with his struggles.

Getting a sudden urge to feel her body beside his, Castiel slid his arms around her body pulling her down with him. Their wet bodies fit together like two spoons in a drawer as Brook and Cas watched the sun start to lower over the horizon. The seraph raised his head bringing his lips to her shoulder placing soft random kisses around and on it. Brooklyn merely sighed with gratification and closed her eyes once the sun vanished over the mountains.

The day had been perfection in her eyes.

* * *

**My imagination went wild with this one! They sure do love to shed their skin so to speak! I hope that this chapter did not disappoint! Thanks again for all the support!!**


	9. Spelunking Through The Woods

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone except for my OC's but I can dream though right? Thank you again to everyone for supporting these works!!!!

* * *

The angels hiked along the well worn path taking in the gorgeous summer day. The park was quiet which Brooklyn was hoping for as she led her angel by the hand.

Castiel was in awe of the beautiful scenery finding pleasure in the sights and sounds nature had to offer.

Brooklyn grinned seeing he was blissfully unaware of what she had in mind. Their last encounter in the cool pool of the North Rim gave her another wicked idea. She casually looked around making sure there were no hikers or other people in the area before making her move.

Without warning Castiel felt his body being thrown against the tree followed by the hot searing pressure of Brooklyn's mouth against his. Shock soon gave way to the passion that was rapidly spreading like wildfire throughout his body. His heart began pounding rapidly in his chest as he felt her nimble slender fingers sliding up his shirt and rake over the strong hard chest. The electric charge left in the wake of her touch sent shivers through the angel's body. His jeans began growing tighter as hic cock began to harden and swell.

When the angel tried to pull back Brooklyn slid her fingers along the back of his neck keeping her seraph firmly in place. He didn't resist when she unsnapped his button and slid the zipper down exposing the dark boxers beneath. Brooklyn cupped the tent that had formed in her hand and slowly stroked him on the outside. The angel felt his knees turn weak as he fought to remain standing. But the slow light caressing from his lover's hand was making him tremble and shiver in anticipation.

"Brook…." He managed to pull away from her grip.

"What's wrong Cas? Afraid someone may come hiking up and along the corner and find us naked and in the heated throes of passion?" Every word that escaped her lips was dripping with lust. She nipped at his earlobe and neck then slid her hand beneath the waistband of his boxers and encircling her fingers around his weeping cock. The angel tilted his head back and closed his eyes as the steady pumping of her soft hand. Brooklyn looked up and grinned at her angel's reaction seeing he was swimming in a sea of bliss.

Castiel groaned at the loss of the heat that had enveloped his cock but soon was pleasantly surprised to feel his jeans and boxers being slid down past his hips and thighs until they were gathered around his ankles.

"Just relax and lemme take care of you," Brooklyn pressed a finger to his lips to which the angel kissed and sucked before she pulled it away and dropped to her knees. The angel closed his eyes while she ran her hands over his outer then inner thighs as she ran her tongue along the underside of his smooth shaft. He reveled in her delightfully sinful tongue lavishing attention on his body paying close attention to his perineum. Her surprisingly strong hands pinned his hips hard against the tree keeping him upright as she gently took him wholly in her mouth.

Castiel moaned and attempted to thrust his hips against her mouth but Brooklyn kept him firmly in place. The skilled soft tongue swirled around his head and slit coating it with pre come and traces of saliva before swallowing him whole once again. The angel slid his fingers through her auburn tresses letting the silken strands fall carelessly through. He didn't know if he could hold out much longer with the way she moved those sexy swollen lips across his painfully hard cock. The full luscious mouth slid effortlessly back and forth as the equally sweet tongue glided along the throbbing vein on the underside.

"Brook….If….You….Don't….Stop….." Castiel panted hard between words as he felt his body tingle and balls tighten.

Brooklyn released him from her smooth hold letting his head slip out with a small plop. She rose from the ground and grabbed the pack she brought. Without saying a word and letting her body and eyes speak, the angel led Castiel down a smaller more narrow path away from the well traveled path. A small smirk formed upon her lips as they neared a small but well concealed clearing.

Dropping the sack, she released her angel's hand and pulled out the blanket she had packed. He watched as his lover opened and spread out the thick inviting cover then kicked off her shoes and lowered her body down. With a sly grin, she patted the space beside her watching as the seraph quickly joined her and pounced on the copper haired angel. Brooklyn felt him push her back against the blanket as he ripped her shirt off her body followed by the soft lacy bra. Sure they could just will their clothing off but then that wasn't nearly as fun as this.

The physical contact of skin on skin as clothing was pulled and peeled away exposing more concealed hot flesh. The heated touches and caresses only served to heighten the mood and senses bringing it together in a heated need between the lovers. Castiel gazed longingly at her naked upper torso craving for more of her bare body but held off the carnal lust for just a little longer.

Brooklyn cried out at the wet touch of his tongue circling her breasts and nipples. The angel watched his mate's reaction grinning as she panted and gripped the blanket tight. He continued slowly and methodically teasing his love lightly nipping at the hard erect buds. She felt the nerve endings fire up driving her desire higher. The heat between her legs started growing unbearable as she felt a throbbing begin to rise.

"Cas…" she whimpered. Castiel looked down seeing her eyes glazed over with lust and skin tinted with a slight pink hue.

Brooklyn watched as the angel ripped off his shirt followed by his jeans and boxers. The copper haired angel subconsciously licked her lips at the sight of his weeping cock.

"Patience Brook," he whispered in her ear. Brooklyn fought with every inch of restraint from pinning her angel down and riding him hard until he was screaming for more.

Castiel sensed the unbridled need simmering below the surface knowing it would soon be all worth the wait. With strong hands, the angel jerked the button from its loop and pulled the zipper down. He swallowed hard at the newly exposed skin and dark line of her boy shorts peering through. The soft black cotton beckoned to be peeled away with his nimble divine fingers.

Brooklyn lifted her hips allowing the tight denim to slide freely down her body until it joined the other garments in a pile. The thin cotton layer was all that remained between Castiel and Brooklyn. Brooklyn grinned and ran her fingers through his dark hair which was all that the angel needed as he found himself nearly ripping the undergarment to shreds in a heated desperation. She watched as he ran his hands along the sides of her thighs then up the front before coming to rest on her hips.

The angel wanted to continue his slow but sweet and gentle torment but his cock was becoming painfully hard and difficult to ignore. He had to have her.

Brooklyn cried in a pleasant surprise as the weight of her lover's body covered her own.

"Cas what are you…" she was cut off by his mouth clamped tightly to hers. Teeth and lips scraped hard against each other as Brooklyn felt her angel's hands reach beneath her knees and lift her hips up and off the blanket as he took her in one swift manner.

Brooklyn hissed at the large hot hard feeling then slowly her body welcomed the intrusion. Seeing she was at ease, Castiel lowered their bodies on the blanket and started thrusting against her. Their mouths were locked together slowly exploring the other as their bodies rocked together in sync. It was definitely worth the wait.

Castiel expanded his dark silken wings blocking the sun. It was a liberating feeling to the angel as he could rarely do such a display. Brooklyn smiled at the beautiful sight and closed her eyes. Wingspan brushed against wingspan enhancing the pleasurable sensations each seraphim felt. It was a pure clean rush that coursed through their bodies with the lightly touching wings conducting the power between them.

Brooklyn tilted her neck back feeling the soft press of her lover's lips upon her. She moaned out loud not caring if the wildlife heard her or anyone else for that matter. Brooklyn was with her angel caught up in the heated lust as it rushed to a head.

"Cas!" She cried over and over feeling her body's wall tighten up as the angel felt the familiar but delicious heat enveloping him edging his divine being closer to climax. The slender legs of his angelic mate wrapped around Castiel's waist pushing him deeper inside. The angel's hips snapped harder and faster against Brooklyn's body until the rushing tide of sexual release escaped his body spilling into Brooklyn.

A bright blinding light filled Castiel's vision as he came over and over stunned at how much his body had to give and even more amazed at his lover.

He slowly came down and rested against her sweat slicked body. The soft fingers carded through damp unruly tresses causing the angel to sigh sweetly.

"You are truly an amazing and beautiful angel," Castiel looked up with love in his bright blue eyes.

"As are you, Cas," she responded back kissing the top of his head.

The angels rested locked together as no one disturbed the content beings. Brooklyn opened her eyes to the sight of soft black silk covering them both.

* * *

**I am soooo sorry for the extremely late delay!!! I hope I delivered!!!!!**


	10. The Big Day

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me…..Again I want to thank everyone out there for reading and reviewing as all of the support means the world to me!!!

It's been a while since I updated this story but here it is the next update!!!

* * *

Castiel fidgeted nervously with the buttons on his shirt. Dean looked up seeing the nervousness dancing in his eyes.

"Cas, will you relax? You're starting to make me nervous."

"Sorry Dean, it's just….." Dean waved his hand dismissingly.

"Cas, you love her right?" The angel nodded his head. Of course he loved her! She was his soulmate.

"Then don't be nervous. You're an angel of the freaking Lord this should be a cakewalk for you."

The angel shot a look in the hunter's direction.

"This isn't a cakewalk as you call it."

Dean chuckled as he finished getting ready as well. Seeing the seraph like this was rather amusing for the hunter. Usually he was stoic and fierce, a warrior. But today he was almost….human. From the way he fumbled with his buttons to the anxiety that laced his sapphire depths.

Castiel was beside himself, unable to even speak as Dean was asking questions about where they were going after, what he had planned and so on. The hunter's voice was like at the end of a tunnel to the angel as he felt Dean's hands work bright blue tie. It was the same faithful accessory that he wore when they first met in New Orleans and it was Dean of all people who suggested he wear it.

Dean had gotten past his hang ups over the relationship between the angels as he still loved Brooklyn but she was truly happy with Cas and that was all that mattered.

"There now you're ready to roll," Dean winked and flashed his million dollar smile.

As Dean was helping Castiel, Brooklyn had put the finishing touches on her dress. She refused to wear some heavy white gown as she wanted to keep it simple. It was powder blue with a slit that ran up to her mid thigh. Two spaghetti thin straps held the delicate but fluid material on her body. She wished her parents and brother were alive to see this day.

"Showtime," she whispered before heading out the door.

* * *

The sun was lowering over the sky as everyone had gotten in place. Brady was acting as her man of honor as she didn't have any female companions. Despite this, the young hunter was just happy to see his best friend had found her perfect match. He waited with Sam alongside Gabriel who was going to proceed over the ceremony. Dean and Castiel were on the other side of the Messenger watching and waiting.

"What if she doesn't want to do this?"

Dean slapped his hand to his forehead and shook his head.

"Cas, you're getting nervous over nothing. Brook will not get cold feet trust me."

"Castiel, my daughter loves you. She would not leave you here like this," Gabriel reassured the jittery angel.

Castiel nodded and took a deep breath and looked ahead again.

Brooklyn walked to where Markus was waiting for her. The immortal watched as she walked barefoot down the path. He blinked and saw a five year old girl with pig tails wide bright eyes and sweet smile. Markus closed his eyes again and this time saw her appear once again.

He extended his arm and she linked hers within his own and as one they strolled towards an anxious waiting angel.

The torches burned bright and steady as the sun dipped below the water casting a soft orange glow. The wind had died down and the waves crashed and lapped against the fine sandy beaches. Castiel saw her first as she rounded the clearing with Markus beside her. His heart stopped at the sight of his angel in the gorgeous blue dress and coppery red hair flowing around her. She wore the shell bracelet around her ankle, the same one he had given her on their trip to the Black Sands.

Dean smiled at her knowing this was where she needed to be, with Castiel. Brooklyn arrived and looked over at the angel. Her eyes flashed blue and green notes as he took her arm.

"Cas, breathe," she told the angel. Castiel nodded and forced his vessel to inhale then exhale.

Brooklyn tightened her fingers on his forearm and looked up at her father. Gabriel beamed at both of them feeling his soul rejoice at this very tender moment. He stopped himself short of welling up and crying with joy as his daughter had found true happiness.

"Good luck Cas," Dean whispered to the angel and flashed his trademark shit eating grin.

Gabriel waited until everyone was settled in before starting with his opening words. He started in Aramaic which only the angels could understand. The hunters waited patiently as Gabriel finished up.

"Now for our non-Aramaic speaking friends and family. Today we are here to witness the joining of two halves to one soul. It is rare any one soul finds its other half but today we all are blessed to be here and be privy to such an occasion. Brooklyn would like to say a few words to Castiel."

Brooklyn and Castiel turned to face one another. Their hands slid comfortably within the other as the gently breeze danced around them. Brooklyn cleared her throat and gathered the courage to speak her with heart.

"Cas, ever since that day in New Orleans you changed my life and everyone's around me. Through the darkness you were the light. Through the pain you were the cure. You mended my broken heart and showed me once again that I could love another. You are my life and complete my soul and being."

Dean wasn't one for chick flick moments but he made an exception just this one time. He waited for Cas to speak up. The hunter helped the angel in finding the right words to say. Castiel squeezed her hands and let his soul speak.

"Brooklyn, we have had a rough and difficult road and our love has been tested over and over again but we persevered through the trial by fire time and time again. Our love has persevered and remained tight defying all odds and those who sought to destroy what we have. Today we will truly become one."

Brooklyn smiled and felt a few tears welling up in her eyes. Her angel's words tugged her heart and soul as she felt her wings slowly unfurl from behind her back. In times of great emotion the silken pinions would reveal themselves to anyone around. But today she didn't feel so vulnerable or exposed as everyone around here were those she trusted and loved.

"Now the rings," Gabriel spoke up. Brady fetched the silver band for Castiel as Dean placed the one for Brooklyn in the angel's hand.

"Repeat after me," he looked at Brooklyn first, "With this ring I thee take…"

"With this ring I thee take…."

"You Castiel as my soulmate…."

"You Castiel as my soulmate…."

Gabriel watched as she slid the ring on the angel's left ring finger. The Messenger turned to the Castiel.

"Castiel repeat after me…..With this ring I thee take…."

"With the right I thee take…"

"You Brooklyn as my soulmate…"

"You Brooklyn as my soulmate…."

His voice cracked as the words formed upon his lips and tongue. Brooklyn smiled at the emotions that ran through her angel knowing he was experiencing more human sensations and feelings.

Gabriel looked at everyone gathered, "If I have no objections, then I am pleased to announce the union of Castiel and Brooklyn."

Castiel eagerly leaned in taking her lips within his own. The sweet soft mouth was warm and inviting as the angel slipped his tongue between their mouths. Their first kiss as man and wife sent charges through his body fanning the tiny flames of desire through his body. The angel fought to suppress the urge to vanish with Brooklyn to some secluded location but knew it would be their time soon enough.

The Messenger let his own wings span out as Castiel allowed his to unfurl as well. There was not a dry eye in group. Bobby tried to be conspicuous as he wiped away a tiny tear.

"Bobby are you crying?" Sam caught the hunter's movements.

"No, I've got something in my eye," he grumbled.

"Right," Sam patted his back.

Bobby knew if Dean saw him he would never let it down.

* * *

The cake was marble with buttercream icing. Cas scooped up a small piece and tenderly placed it Brooklyn's mouth. She closed her eyes and sucked away the thick rich sweetness off his digits knowing it was driving the angel wild inside. Castiel gulped hard as he let his fingers slip away from her mouth. Brooklyn took a tiny portion between her own fingers and popped it in her angel's waiting mouth. Castiel ran his tongue along her slender fingers allowing them to slip away leaving two clean digits behind.

The angel leaned in kissing her lightly tasting icing and cake against her lips. His sharp memory committed every taste touch and sound ignoring the flashes of the cameras around them. Let em snap and click away as they wouldn't be around for a while after the ceremony.

The angels gathered and lit their own candlesticks watching the tiny flames grow and dance. Carefully they joined their flames together and lit the unity candle. Each blew out the smaller flames and looked on in awe as the large flame burned bright in the night.

Gifts would be after the couple returned as everyone would gather back in Phoenix. Brooklyn had found something for her father and wanted to give it to him before they left. The Messenger wasn't expecting anything from her as being there to see her marry the great love of her life was a gift all in its own for him. But nonetheless Gabriel was moved by her gesture and opened the tiny box.

"My daughter…." He found a small pendant that held a small tuft of her baby hair.

"I know you weren't around much but I thought this would complete the circle for you."

Gabriel placed the chain around his neck and tucked the pendant against his skin. It was truly a blessing indeed. He gathered his daughter in his arms feeling his tears fall down his eyes. The archangel pulled away and held her face in his larger hands.

"Now go and revel in being with your angel. We'll make sure things are quiet back home," he winked at Brooklyn.

She nodded and kissed him on the cheek before saying goodbye to everyone else.

Dean held her tight and kissed her on the lips in a friendly gesture. He didn't realize how touched he was by seeing her with Castiel. It was as if his own heart had finally been healed as well.

"Don't get too rough with him now. He is a virgin you know," Brooklyn playfully smacked him on the arm.

"Smartass," she jabbed back.

* * *

Everyone had finally left leaving the angels alone on the beach. Castiel turned to Brooklyn seeing she was ready to take off.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," she teased in his ear. Her hot breath brushed against his ear sending shivers up and down his spine. Oh the things he wanted to do when they got to their destination.


	11. Wedding Night

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

The angels were all alone on the island save for the tiny bungalow perched on the beach. Brooklyn and Castiel arrived at the threshold as the sun was dancing along the horizon. The angel looked down noticing the way her hair waved in the tropical breeze brushing over her shoulders and across her back. Her eyes were flashing the rich hue of blue green sending sparks of desire through Castiel's body.

He leaned in taking her lips within his holding back from deepening the need until they were inside. Brooklyn detected his arms snaking around her and lifting her up off the sand. The fine grains were fanned from beneath her feet and sprinkled Castiel's bare ones. Brooklyn stroked the side of his face and leaned in to his body as he waved his hand and the door opened before them. The candles flamed up then lowered to a gentle glow as Castiel carried his beloved over the threshold. The flames revealed the lust and desire brimming in his cerulean depths. Brooklyn knew her own eyes were reflecting back the same emotions and wants.

Castiel lowered her on the bed watching as she sprawled out across the down comforter. Brooklyn's fiery copper hair splayed over and around her face framing it in an auburn aura. She was his angel and his angel alone. Brooklyn watched her angel toss the jacket and shoes off followed by her favorite blue tie. But instead of tossing it aside, the angel placed it beside her letting his fingers brush along her arm causing goosebumps to form. Brooklyn smiled letting her lips drawl up in the corners. The angel felt his pants grow tight and uncomfortable as his eyes took in every curve and angle of her body seeing her nipples begin to protrude through the thin material.

Brooklyn flashed the sexy crooked smile he loved so much which only made his need for her rise faster. Castiel couldn't lose the shirt and pants fast enough nearly falling over in the process. Brooklyn laughed softly at her angel's fumbling and struggling with the slacks and belt as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"What's so funny?" He tilted his head with a bit of amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Nothing," she replied pretending to be innocent. But Castiel wasn't falling for the sweet act.

After freeing the rest of his body from the restrictive garments, the angel crawled up on the bed pulling Brooklyn up to his level. They didn't speak only looking deep into one another's eyes. Rich slate locked with ancient cerulean while their lips moved together. They went slow taking their time in touching and caressing the other's body. Brooklyn felt her angel's hand slip around the back and tug at the zipper of her dress. Castiel regretfully broke the tender contact and watched as the straps of her dress slide down her toned arms. He felt as if he were unwrapping a gift, a very exquisite one at that. The thin blue material continued falling down exposing her naked upper body. Castiel licked his lips as his eyes fell to her breasts. But he wanted to go slow despite how painfully hard he was. This was their wedding night and it only happened once.

His lips gently kissed the warm skin of her neck sending shivers down Brooklyn's spine. His hand reached up cupping one breast. Brooklyn gasped hard as his skilled hand massaged then pinched the sensitive nipple. She cried out as he reached out for the other, giving it the same attention as before. Her cries and pants made Castiel moan lightly as his hand traveled down her body then coming to rest between her slightly parted legs. Brooklyn rested her head on his shoulder feeling him push aside the silken garment which was damp from her own need and want.

Her hips slowly rocked against his hand while she slipped a hand inside his boxers wrapping delicate fingers around his weeping cock. The tender grip and heated touch of his lover's hand caused his body to rock in sync with her slow deliberate strokes.

"Cas…." She quietly called out his name feeling the first wave override her body sending her into a pure sexual bliss.

"That's it my love….." he whispered in her ear. He would never tire of hearing her say his name in such lust and want as she was now.

"Need you….." she moaned and ran her hands through his dark hair fisting it carefully as not to hurt her angel. Castiel nodded and lowered her back down on the bed peeling away the dress and thong. Her naked body was beautiful in his eyes. From every tiny scar she endured in battle as a human to the luscious curves encompassing her hips.

Castiel took a moment to take in this wondrous sight feeling like it was the first time being in such an intimate moment with her.

"You're beautiful," he felt his cheeks burning as he spoke.

"As are you," she raised her head and body taking his mouth within hers while pulling him down on top of her. The angel relented and pushed her thighs apart with his knee then slowly eased in her waiting body. Brooklyn started rocking her hips but Castiel pressed his hands down keeping her still. He wanted to be in control of her and he sensed she wasn't about to resist.

His body started slow wanting to feel all of her as he took her over and over. He kissed her face and neck feeling her body relax against his. Black silken wings embraced them both as Castiel continued slowly ravishing his angel. She felt her body coil and tighten around him with every thrust. Castiel heard her pants and gasps for air knowing she was close. He felt her hips rise up meeting his halfway.

"Cas….." she drew in a sharp intake of air and felt her soul fill with pure light and love. Castiel kissed her letting her snap her hips harder against his feeling her body coat his cock. His own body tightened and coiled deep within pushing him hard towards his own climax.

Brooklyn felt him grip her legs and raise her hips off the bed as he slammed hard against her feeling beads of sweat drip down upon her body. Castiel panted and cried out his angel's name in love and undying devotion.

"Brook!" He cried out as his body erupted spilling his release inside her. Brooklyn dug her heels into his ass wanting him to stay inside her.

At that moment two bright lights flooded the room as the angel's broke from their mortal coils reveling in their true forms. Dark wings wrapped around both bodies dimming but a small trace of the divine glow encompassing the bungalow. Their mouths crashed together while their legs and arms wrapped around torsos. The angels remained in their purest forms for a little while longer before returning to their human vessels. Their eyes opened up as they curled together on the bed.

"I have you Cas," she caressed his face and carded her fingers through his hair. A sound she swore sounded like purring rumbled in his throat and chest. Brooklyn smiled at her angel's contentment watching as he leaned in her touch. He kissed her palm and wrist before planting a gently kiss on her lips.

"You will always have me," he vowed. The gleam of his band crossed her eyes causing her heart to swell even more at the touching scene.

"As you will always have me," she covered her heart with his hand letting him feel her heart beat steadily beneath.

**I am soooo sorry about this very very late update! **


End file.
